Hearts of Ice and sheilds
by DarkEyesBlinded
Summary: It has been 3 years since Naraku has been defeated. Kagome is the Miko and protector of the village is daily taking on so many duties. But where is Inuyasha her loving husband? And what happens to their relationship when Sesshomaru comes into the picture?
1. chapter one

Chap. 1 Trouble in a village paradise

"Lady Kagome!"

Kagome turned slowly as she heard her name being called.

"Isuzu-Chan, what is it?" Kagome asked as the girl almost ran headlong into her. Isuzu looked up at her before falling to her knees.

"My brother is possessed by a demon! Please help him," Isuzu cried out. Kagome's features smoothed over as she nodded.

"Take me to him." She turned to her page, "Go find Lord Miroku and Lady Sango, Katsu-Chan." Katsu nodded as he took off in the opposite direction. Kagome hurried next to Isuzu as they raced to the small house where the doors were sealed shut.

He's trying to keep me out, Kagome thought as she could feel the demonic presences from within the house. She reached for the sliding handle when she felt a small hand pulling on her hamaka and hayori.

"Be careful, Milady," Isuzu said quietly. Kagome smiled as she nodded before composing herself once again.

The entire room was dark with the exception of the dim patch illuminated by the open doors which revealed a small boy.

His hair was jet black and his skin had turned the color of dark water and mud. His eyes were red cat like slits that reflected the light.

Rat Demon, Kagome thought as she saw in its teeth the leg of a man who lay only feet away; it snarled letting the blood ooze down the sides of its mouth as it spoke to her.

_Leave wench_, he snapped. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Demon of the rats, I ask you to leave this boy and return from the shadows from where you came." Kagome's voice did not waver as she spoke. The Demon growled distorting the boy's features further.

Kagome sighed. "Then I will vanquish you."

The demon growled as he dropped the leg and charged. Kagome dodged as the demon slammed into the wall behind her.

It hissed as it flicked one of its many tails at her. She dodged again, pulling out an arrow from her quiver. She knocked to the bow swiftly-----

-----Another tail slammed into her back, driving part ways into her shoulder like a spear.

Gasping, she slid into the wall. The white hamaka shirt was stained red in moments.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Kagome"

"Sango-san, Miroku-san," Kagome called as the demon turned its attention to a new threat, Miroku narrowed his eyes as he drew out wards.

"Hiya" Miroku threw each of them at the Demon, stunning it in its tracks. "Demon Be Gone"

Kagome watched as Miroku's staff sailed over and struck the demon's face. It cried out as it emerged from the boy.

Its rodent like body was black and red brown with fierce mirror black eyes with tiny lights.

Kagome didn't need to be told. She drew her bow and shot; her arrow sailing and striking the rat's demon forehead.

In a blinding white light, the demon disintegrated.

Lowering her bow, Kagome dropped to one knee as she nursed her left shoulder. Isuzu raced in to check on the man to her left. She shook him vigorous calling to him.

"Father please, wake up!" Her voice was frantic and her eyes streamed. The man stirred slowly before crying out.

"My leg, my leg," He cried. Kagome lifted herself from the floor and walked over to the boy.

She slowly touched his forehead and with a single touch, purified the demonic taint and freed his mind.

"Miroku-san, please take Isuzu-Chan's father to Elder Kaede. She will tend to his wounds," Kagome said as she lifted the child up. She began to walk out when Sango came over.

"Kagome, let me take care of him," Sango said. "You need you injuries tended to. That wound looks angry." Kagome smiled.

"I need to get him to the shallow river and purify his spirit." Kagome said, she left before Sango could argue further.

The river was shallow and ran next to the tiny village and provided fresh drinking water. Slowly, Kagome walked into the river with her bow on her back and laid the boy gently on its bed, she rested his head outside of the water on the river banks as she slowly knelt down.

Concentrating, she began to channel her power into his heart charka, one of the main energy channels and the strongest of them.

She gasped as she felt her power wave over him and the last strands of the demonic taint disappear from his soul.

Exhausted, she felt her wound painfully throbbing as she fell backwards into darkness.

* * *

_The air was chilled and the cold moon high above in the sky. Kagome peered around as she recognized where she was. _

_The bridge, not to far from the temple, was made of red wood from the western lands and pine and was under a large Sakura tree. Their blossoms were in _

_full bloom as they sent their whirlwind of soft petals around._

_Kagome looked down at her wedding ring on her left hand; it was a tiny band of silver with an inscription;_

"_**This ring is a symbol of my oath/ its words bind me in this life and the next/**_

"_**All I refuse and thee I chose**__" _

_Kagome gasped as it disappeared. The Wind blew harder as she huddled for warmth._

_Emerging from the darkness was a figure with silvery hair_.

* * *

"I see you're awake."

Kagome was startled awake and sat up quickly but was forced down by a spear of pain.

"Easy lady Kagome," Kaede whispered gently. "You used quite a bit of spirit power with that last stunt, must you be so careless?"

"What happen," Kagome asked as she sat up slowly, mindful of her injuries. Kaede looked as old and worn, like a tired mother with her reckless child.

"Katsu-Chan found you in the river along with a frantic Mizuke." Kaede said smiling a little. "They both carried you here. You were dying the entire river red with

blood; we feared the worst had happen?" Kagome nodded as she placed a tender hand on her shoulder. She felt the wound underneath on either side.

"I'll survive, it's not fatal," She said.

"The blood loss could have been," Kaede said seriously. "Really this is the second time this month that you have been wounded." Kagome gave a reproachful look

as Kaede sighed. "You need rest, you are not a goddess child, and you must take you time and allow yourself to heal from each encounter lest the demons find thee ill to fight."

"Sango-dono and Miroku-dono won't be able to keep back all the demons," Kagome said. "Like today, a rat demon made it past Miroku's wards and possessed Mizuke. That is when I must take action and try to help." Kagome sighed as she lifted herself from the cot and to her knees. "I am protectorate of this village and I must help and protect its people!"

"Lady Kagome, you are not the only one here who can fight," Kaede said gently, smiling at her spirit. "You can step back sometimes and let the others fight the demons." Kagome sighed and nodded, defeated. She then heard the voices outside, angry and worried.

"But you said she would be better by today!" Shippo's voice rang out louder than Miroku's or Sango's. "You said!"

"Let them in," Kaede called. The sliding door opened and immediately four people came surging in.

"Are you alright, Kagome," Shippo asked. "Are you all better?" Kagome smiled, though Shippo was now ten years old, he still retained some of his childish habits like wanting Candy and sleeping next to her at night.

"Yes, thanks for worrying, Shippo, "Kagome said, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Are you sure, Mizuke said the wound on your shoulder was strait through it." Koga said. Kagome smiled.

It had been three years since Naraku had been defeated and the shikon no tama restored to Kagome's body. She felt its power inside her.

That was when she decided to stay in the feudal age and serve as protectorate of the village. She knew she had a duty to the jewel and her friends to protect them.

She immediately began her training to be the miko of this village. Miroku and Kaede helped her with her training and soon, she had learned what it meant to truly wish to protect someone and to want to destroy evil.

Many of the gang had decided to stay with her to help her. Sango and Miroku had been married for those three years and were expecting their first child to arrive.

Sango, for now, hung up her boomerang and help Kagome by teaching her the art of poisons and herbs to heal and to kill. She trained her and helped her with attacks when she could and also taught her to fight against bigger opponents.

Koga, once he had heard about her marriage, came immediately and swore to protect her as soon as she became miko. Though he no longer had the super speed in his legs, he still could fight hard and taught her martial arts and how to fight with a sword.

She looked at her friends and smiled as they beamed out. But when she recounted them, she frowned.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked. The room turned cold.

"He left early this morning again; he went to the shrine…..to Kikyo's grave." Shippo said darkly. Kagome felt her good cheer disappear.

"Again," She said her voice devoid of emotions.

"Yes, again," Kaede said indifferently. Kagome closed her eyes as she lowered her head.

"Was a message sent to him that I was hurt?" She asked.

"Yes, we sent Katsu to tell him," Kaede said.

"And"

"Katsu said that he didn't want to be disturbed," Kagome bowed her head.

"Can you all give me a few moments alone," She asked. Kaede looked at her.

"Kagome-"

"Please, just give me some time alone," Kagome said as she tried to hide her face. Kaede turns to the others as she slowly gets up.

"Come," She said.

"Kagome, please-" Koga begins but Sango gives him a sharp look. Everyone left the room one by one

With one look back, Koga saw her kneel over her face with her hands

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

"Calm down Koga," Sango said as she sat down, her stomach bulging in her kimono. "You know Inuyasha will not be swayed nor Kagome."

"But-…." Koga slammed his fist into a tree trunk, gashing the defenseless plant. "He's never there! He is always at the temple, or in the woods, or somewhere!

But never here, he is never with Kagome, this is the second time that she gets hurt and he is not here to watch over her! And to make matters worst-."

"Koga don't say it-."

"He's her god damn Husband! What kind of mate treats _his_ mate like second best to everything else! He is willing to go everywhere but when it comes time to go and spend time with Kagome, he brushes it off and goes to the temple! I would rather put that flea bitten puppy down myself and-."

"That's enough Koga," Miroku snapped. "We know Inuyasha is a dolt, but come now. He just lost Kikyo and he needs time to recover and-."

"He has had three years! All three years he's been married he has been with Kagome he has been sulking like a puppy with his tail in between his legs and----."

Koga was tossed like a rag doll across the yard into the tiny pool outside of Kaede's house. Koga disappeared for a minute before surfacing angrily.

"Who the hell-"

Inuyasha stood in irritation. He replaced his red Hamaka and hayori with blue hayori and a white hamaka. He wore a navy blue kimono untied over this and his hair was longer and he was taller than before. Tesusaiga hung on his waist threateningly. His face more propionate and he looked regal.

"You want to say that to my face, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha said venomously. "I would have killed you myself if Kagome hadn't asked me not to. Be grateful that my wife is more lenient that I."

"I see you are back from the temple." Everyone turned to see a composed Kagome, no trace of her sorrow in her emotionless eyes.

"I heard you were hurt," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. The tension was playable between the two.

"Kaede said I need a few days of rest, she says I exhausted myself this time and I need to recuperate," Kagome said as she stood up strait, her bandaged shoulder visible under her hamaka.

"But you need to protect the village," Inuyasha protested. Kagome looked down and nodded.

"Alright," She said. He nodded as he turned. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to help the men hunt," Inuyasha said looking over his shoulder. "They are short men today." He then turned and spoke briskly, "In the mean time, the western side of the village needs to be patrolled, I need you to check that area around that." Kagome nodded as he turned to go. "I'll be back with dinner but don't wait up for me after it's done."

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Err------ Inuyasha, get your ass back here!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha didn't heed, he just kept walking.

Kagome sighed as she went back inside and emerged after with her bow, quiver and belt with powders.

"Kagome, you aren't going are you!" Shippo snapped. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Inuyasha is right; some one needs to look after the western sides." She said. She then narrowed her eyes at the western side of the village. "And besides, I feel a strong demonic power in that direction, its waning but it is still stronger than any of you." Kagome turned and slowly walked off. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine."

Everyone stared after her as she seemed to be so alone.

"Do you think she will be alright," Sango asked. Kaede sighed as she watched the shrinking figures going in opposite directions. The wind blew to the west as the new leaves trail after Kagome.

"I think this day will be most interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2: Chance meetings

Kagome walked silently over the trail in the western woods that led about the forest.

She never felt so low. . . . Well maybe, she had been feeling so restrained since she had gotten married to Inuyasha. After that first year everything went to hell and Kagome didn't know how to fix her relationship with him.

She felt so restrained…..so controlled. She couldn't show herself to him anymore, she couldn't be herself…..she was always second best to _her._

The thought of Kikyo now didn't anger her, but it pained her, like a thorn or an everlasting dagger in her heart. Kagome knew Inuyasha loved Kikyo and that she would always be second best to her, the other woman, even as his wife, she knew Kikyo would be his mistress and first love while she the other woman.

She heard a cry to the east of her. Immediately she raced over, running swiftly despite her injury. She came to a clearing in the forest.

. . . . . And strait into a battle

* * *

"Lord Inuyasha, nice catch!" 

Inuyasha picked up the rabbits and doe he just caught. He shook his claws free of the blood.

"We head north now," He said. The other men nodded as they all walked in a group. Walking with these men he could think over everything.

Kagome got hurt yesterday. Miroku said she had moved like lightning and if she hadn't the wound would have been through her chest instead of her shoulder.

She really is so much like her, Inuyasha said. The thoughts of Kikyo pained his heart, seeing Kagome and how she grew to look more like her daily. When she came to him saying she decided to be Miko to the village, he almost broke down crying.

Kikyo, will you ever let go of my heart, he thought.

A strong demonic aura rushed past him, and suddenly, the smell of Kagome's blood filled the air.

Oh gods no...

"Lord Inuyasha, what's wrong-."

"Nothing," Inuyasha said. "Let head east south."

* * *

Kagome defended quickly as she dodged the on slot of demons around her. She saw someone collapsed in an awkward position. They were bleeding heavily. 

She defended again and drew three arrows from her quiver and shot, lights blinded the clearing.

She then held her bow erect and closed her eyes.

Her powers flared and blinded. She located the demonic auras and disintegrated them. Then she came to one last one she immediately recognized it.

"Sesshomaru?" She opened her eyes and raced over to the person leaning over.

She slowly moved Sesshomaru to reveal a cowering Rin and Jaken underneath. She reached out and brushed the hair away from Rin's eyes and touched her face.

Rin's eyes snapped open as she recoiled from Kagome.

"Ah..." Rin cried out and Kagome hushed her.

"Be still child," Kagome said as she put her bow on her back. Rin slowly looked at her and then at Sesshomaru who was lying in a pool of blood.

"Please save him," She said. "Save them!" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and shook her head.

"I can't," She said. "It's against-."

"Please! He's dying, save him," Rin cried out as she grabbed Kagome's shoulders. "He saw the demons coming at me when there were already so many. He jumped in front of me to save me and Jaken; please you have got to help him!" Rin lowered her eyes as she loosened her grip. "He is all I have, my love, Sesshomaru."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She looked at Sesshomaru who laid there.

He looked so much like Inuyasha, it was scary. He laid there so helpless . . .

"Alright," Kagome said. "You carry Jaken." Rin nodded as Kagome slowly lifted Sesshomaru on to her shoulders. His blood stained her clothes as it pooled down her body. Her shoulder cried out as she strained it to keep going.

Rin kept up with her pace as they hurried to the village.

"Lady Kagome," Katsu called as she came out of the woods. "Lady-"

"Katsu, go get Lady Kaede, tell her to come quickly, we have an injured man." She called out. Katsu halted and nodded as he sped off in the opposite direction.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out as Kagome over. "What on earth?"

"He's injured and needs medical attention, please, Miroku help me bring him inside," Kagome said swiftly. Miroku came over and lifted Sesshomaru off her and brought him inside. Kagome followed with Rin and Jaken.

She worked swiftly, despite her own injuries, she removed his armors and fine silks as she bared his chest.

"He's been poisoned," She said. "Sango give me so room."

Sango watched as her friend worked diligently. She moved swiftly as she cleaned up his wounds and treated them. She removed any remnants of the fight from it and the purified it.

Kaede arrived in time. She brought with her herbs and salves for the wounds and helped Kagome dress them.

By the time nightfall came, her work had finished.

"Rest now Kagome," Sango said as Kagome leaned against the wall. "You need sleep."

"I will sleep here, to make sure he doesn't anger his wounds," Kagome said.

But what of your own, Sango thought as she looked at Kagome's shoulder. Sango's last sight was her friend leaning against the wall and lowering her head.

* * *

"Kaede, I am back," Inuyasha said as he arrived the next morning with the men. Kaede looked up from her work. 

"I see you have had another successful hunt, Inuyasha," Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded as he placed the several hides and pelts he carried on his back. Other men came with their catches with a gleeful look.

"Lady Kaede, Inuyasha has the skills of a marksman, mark me words ye should," Said one man. Kaede nodded as she held her tongue.

"I am off to the temple, I will rest there," Inuyasha said. With out another word he turned and walked away.

Kaede fumed as she felt her annoyance at the boy's lack of concern for his wife.

He asked not of her once, the villain, Kaede thought bitterly. She looked at the sun high in the sky and began to hobble over to the shrine house where Kagome had said she would rest.

Kaede peered inside to see that Kagome was not in her bed. She sighed and knew where she would look next.

There was a separate house set aside for those who needed special care in the village. Those who were too young to work or those whose bodies had finally give out before their breath had come.

Kagome was tending to those who were back from the wars.

She is so full of life, Kaede thought sadly as she watched the young Miko move from person to person, listening to them and talking with them as she healed them and tended to their wounds.

She should have never tied herself so young. Kaede sighed; such was the cruelties of love. Kaede knew that no matter how much she badgered Kagome about it, the girl would never think badly of Inuyasha. He was her husband and she remained a dutiful wife and protectorate of the village.

What would we do with out you, young Kagome? Kaede watched as Kagome moved to a room separate from the sick room and closed the door.

Kaede followed the priestess to the other room where she saw her tending to Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. He laid there still unconscious but his breathing was regulated and calm now. A younger girl dressed in a pink yukata with the symbol for hope on her back.

"Rin you should get some rest, Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased if he hears you did not keep yourself healthy," Kagome said soothing.

"But, I want to be here when he wakes up," Rin said. Kaede smiled as she left the room.

Kagome would always be the love and strength of the village, along with their hope for a new day.

* * *

"Please Rin, you need to rest," Kagome chastened lightly. Rin pouted. 

"I will rest when he is awake." Kagome sighed, sometimes children were so stubborn.

"Fine, but at least eat something," She said. Rin looked at the food brought to her with an evil eye. Kagome laughed.

"Eat it before it gets cold, Rin-Chan," Kagome smiled. She knelt down next to Sesshomaru and began to examine his wounds.

"Why are you doing this," Rin asked. "I thought you hated us because of Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is the one whom hates you, I don't know you and I don't plan to hate you because someone else does," Kagome said simply as she began to change his bandages.

"But….why did you always fight us," Rin relentlessly pried.

"It was what Inuyasha wanted," Kagome smiled weakly. She brushed her hair to the side as she tightened the bandages around his chest and arms.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of no where and yanked Kagome forward. Kagome cried out as her shoulder screamed at the sudden movement.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're awake," Rin cried joyfully as she came over and hugged him.

"Rin? Where am I?" Sesshomaru demanded. He turned his cold eyes on Kagome as he demanded again. "And you . . . aren't you Inuyasha's wench?" Kagome felt her irritations rise and her cheeks hot.

"My name is Kagome," She snapped, yanking her hand away from here. Sesshomaru moved but then he fell down on his side. "Careful! You're not fully healed."

"Why am I here," Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome settled back on a composed expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, found us in the middle of the fight and she saved us with her powers," Rin said happily. "She carried you all the way here and then treated and tended to you wounds." Sesshomaru looked at his torso and shoulder. He looked at Kagome who met his eyes head on.

"Well, eat up and if you will excuse me," Kagome said with a bow. She stood but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

For a moment, the two stared at each other coldly; Sesshomaru burned icy holes into her eyes as Kagome stared back blankly.

Kagome turned and slipped her hand away from his as she left.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the room. Rin had gone to fetch water for him and Jaken. He leaned against the wall of these quarters he had been given. 

So he was in the village where Inuyasha was supreme demon. Sesshomaru smiled weakly, he had always wondered where his younger brother's little hideaway where he associated with Humans.

One human in particular . . .

He had known his half-wit brother had had his heart stolen by a human Miko by the name of Kikyo, but she was to have supposable perished in the battle against Naraku three years ago.

Then that woman who he found tending to his wounds. . . .That must have been the girl Kagome, the reincarnation of the Miko.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I brought the water," Rin said as she came in happily. Sesshomaru was brought back from his thoughts as his human companion came in.

"Good, give it to Jaken," Sesshomaru said evenly. Rin nodded as she walked over to Jaken who was lying on another cot next to the empty one.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What?" He said as Rin addressed him. She bent down and lifted Jaken's head from the cot as she tilted the water to his mouth.

"I was wondering. . . . That girl . . . she is an enemy right?" Rin asked.

"If she aids my brother, then yes," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Enemies are evil and would kill you if you let them right? They hate you," Rin asked.

"Get to the point Rin," Sesshomaru said. Rin looked up at him.

"That girl, Lady Kagome I think was here name; she saved us from the demon ambush. Why would she do that if she hated us? She would have killed us all if she was an enemy," Rin said with her head bowed. "Why would she save you and all of us?"

"Why indeed," Sesshomaru looked out the door where the miko had exited. Why would his brother's human wench help him and tend to his wounds.

He could understand her helping Rin, she is human, but why would she bring in two demons to her village? Why would she help them?

Sesshomaru went to get up but a wave of blackness raced across his vision.

Poison

He heard voiced and saw shapes but soon everything went black as he felt like he was falling for eternity.

* * *

_Sesshomaru found himself walking in the village. The sky was a deep indigo and the stars shined like silver glitter in the sky. The moon was a maiden crescent and everything seemed to have a shivering feeling about it._

_He saw a girl standing on the bridge in green kimono; he recognized it for some reason. Her hair fell down her back in a long sensual mane of ebony and she looked pale. _

_She stared into the water she prayed. She threw a coin in and suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing in his face. _

_When she looked up, he was already walking towards her._

_Who are you? He asked her._

_Don't you know? She answered; he felt he should recognize her for some reason. She was beautiful there was no doubt about that. Her calm brown eyes that seemed as deep as pools of honey, her pale skin and red tinted lips, he knew he should recognize someone so beautiful._

_He caught himself. _

_Since when did the great and terrible lord of the western lands, Lord Sesshomaru, think a _human

* * *

"I see you're awake." 

Sesshomaru opened his eyes immediately awaked by a voice. An older woman was seated over him. She looked fragile and terribly aged.

"You're the elder of this village," Sesshomaru said calmly, despite the slightly tingling that was edged around his wound.

"Yes, our Miko is currently resting, she has been watching over you since you passed out." Sesshomaru sat up. "Your whelp ran to fetch her as soon as you did."

"Rin?"

"Yes, she is sleeping now as well." Sesshomaru felt his guard calm down. "You have been out for nearly two days."

"Who poisoned me?"

"In you fight with the demons, your wound was poisoned and we have done out best to treat it, but it seems you body is doing well enough on its own. I would suggest that you take a couple more days of rest, demon, and then you may leave if you will." Sesshomaru glared icily and the woman but said nothing.

She gathered her stuff and rose. "I will be leaving now; I have other business to attend to. Good day, Lord." With that, she left.

Sesshomaru looked to the side of his cot to see a red hayori and white hamaka resting beside his armor and sword.  
After dressing he stood though he felt the fatigue in his body, he was sure he could move.

He ventured outside, not leaving with out Tenseiga at his waist. The sun was blinding to his eyes but they adjusted quickly. He looked about the place with slightly curiosity.

The entire village was alive with peoples chatter and children playing. Merchants bartered their wares and people walked about as they followed daily routines.

As he walked, he saw the monk and the demon slayer that usually followed his brother about, they were playing with the young fox demon. When they saw him, their eyes became murderous so he kept going.

He saw the wolf demon working in the fields with other men. The demon looked up at him and immediately started for him but he didn't stop walking.

Then near the edge of the river, a small group of children were playing. He saw among them Rin who was laughing and seemed so happy.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at this. He knew that Rin loved him and followed him dutifully but she missed out on so much because she was with him. She was constantly being kidnapped or getting caught up in the whirl of blood and war between demons. He had protected her best he could and would wish to kill anyone who harmed her.

The last thought unsettled him. This last fight he had been trapped in his own thoughts and almost ended up dead. He remembered the demon's going for her and Jaken, and he acted immediately with out thinking twice.

She had almost lost him.

He had almost lost himself.

He saw Rin dancing with the other children while a woman played a flute. To his displeasure he recognized the Miko but something was different about her. In front of him she had been calm, stoic, and detached from any human emotions. Now, she was smiling and her face was full of light as she played for the children.

When the children left, Rin stayed by her and the two walked about the village. Sesshomaru followed her silently as the Miko showed her wonders that he knew Rin had seen before and always liked but never asked him for.

Rin turned and noticed him immediately. Her face lit up even more.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She raced over and hugged him. He looked down at her. "I was so worried! I thought you had truly died!" She began to cry. He placed a hand on her head and settled back on a tired expression.

"I am fine, Rin," He said coolly.

Rin smiled as she looked at the Miko. "Lady Kagome! Thank you so much for looking after my lord Sesshomaru." The Miko smiled tiredly.

"He has a strong will to live, your Lord," Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked up at her and then with much reluctance, bowed.

"Thank you, Miko, for taking care of Rin for me," Sesshomaru said. When he looked up, she seemed shocked.

"She is a wonderful girl," the miko said. Sesshomaru nodded. He then heard a strange sound from Rin.

"Um . . ." She laughed, "I am kind of hungry, can we get something to eat?" The Miko went to leave but Rin seized her hamaka sleeve. "Please can you join us Lady Kagome? Please? Please? Please?" The Miko looked kind of startled again but her face returned to a composed smile.

"I thought you would want some time to eat with Sesshomaru and to catch up with him," she said. Rin smiled.

"Yes but I want you to be there too, we can all go." Sesshomaru stood idly as the Miko met his eyes.

Again, that sense of familiarity rushed him.

He knew he should recognize that face.

"Alright," the Miko said. Sesshomaru nodded as the three of them walked about the village. Rin was a constant chatter was able to ease then tension between them as she seemed oblivious to the fact that both of them were guarded and ice around each other.

Sesshomaru saw Rin and smiled.

This was for her.

He wouldn't ruin it.

* * *

Kagome felt herself completely self conscious. 

Rin had been so carefree it was hard not to get caught up in her good cheer and care. But when Sesshomaru came, everything seemed to have a tension about it now.

She wasn't used to seeing him so mildly dressed in a simple white Hamaka and red hayori with hay sandals. She knew he wouldn't go anywhere with out Tenseiga but he looked more human now instead of the stoic, detached , human hating demon lord she had come to known the name of.

Kagome paused for a moment.

That was all she knew of Sesshomaru. She knew his name and that he and Inuyasha were half brothers but he was full demon with a noble family line. He knew both of them were royalty but Sesshomaru was more of the aristocrat, supierior to Inuyasha.

Well . . . Kagome flinched as she remembered how Inuyasha dressed now a days. He seemed to take more care in his appearance now.

"Lady Miko?" Kagome looked up from her food as Sesshomaru addressed her. Her face smoothed over as she answered.

"Yes?"

"Tell me, what is your story with my brother," Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked shocked.

"Well, it's actually kind of a long story," She said.

"I have time," He said as they watched Rin play and Jaken, who awoke a day earlier, having a fit about her carelessness.

Kagome told him about her travels with Inuyasha, about how she met him at the sacred tree four years ago. She told him of her world, her home and the bone-eaters well and how she met Miroku and Sango.

She told him of Kikyo, of how she looked like her and of Inuyasha's undying love for her even today.

When she was done, it was well passed midday and Rin and Jaken were sleeping again from exhaustion.

"That is quite a story," Sesshomaru said, he was thoroughly intrigued by this Miko now. She had spoken with such kindness when she told him of her past, he had the feeling that she wished for those days. "So you are now my brother's wife I see?"

Kagome's face fell.

"I don't know what I am," She said crestfallen. "He is never around nor does he seem to care for me anymore. He is always at Kikyo's grave or when he is around me, he always looks at me with such disappointment, and pain." The Miko pulled her knees to her as she closed her eyes and buried her head into her knees. "I don't know what I am anymore."

Sesshomaru had to give her credit. He knew that she probably hadn't confessed any of her true feelings to her friends; they knew her too well and would yell at Inuyasha. He knew she didn't want that.

For the first time in three years, he was betting, she now could cry.

He sat there next to her as he watched her cry. Her shoulders shook and she looked so frail.

He slowly placed an arm around her; he was used to comforting Rin when she cried.

Kagome was no different after all.

Sesshomaru carried the Miko back from the hillside. Rin and Jaken had awoken and now were following him.

When he came to Kaede's house, he was greeted with gasps.

"Kagome!"

"What happened to her?"

"She fell asleep, her strength and composure gave out." Sesshomaru said calmly. Koga backed off as his eyes fell to the Miko in his arms with a soft gaze.

"So she finally cried," Sango said as she came forward.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the Miko in his arms. He felt prangs of pity inside him, under the ice and snow he had developed to keep things and everyone away. He pitied the Miko's unfortunate state of affairs.

"Bring her to rest, her room is this way." The elder Kaede said as she gestured to the room in the back. He walked over without a word.

He laid her on the cot and pulled the blanket up to her throat.

She looked peaceful now, not painfully controlled or emotionless.

She looked human now. Sesshomaru knelt next to her bed watching her.

She had been traveling with his brother, she had grown to love him and cherish him despite the more suitable suitors she had given up she was happy to be with him, no matter how much in pained her and killed her heart.

"Foolish girl," Sesshomaru whispered coldly. "You gave up everything for my half-wit brother and what do you have now? Now that the shikon no tama is restored and he can not use it, you are noting more than a replacement for the miko Kikyo"

"That's not true."

Sesshomaru looked at the Miko who he could tell was still sleeping.

"Explain."

"I am not Kikyo, I am me, I do things like her and also am the Miko of the village, but I am not her . . . . I. . . . am. . . . Kagome."

Sesshomaru sat there as he watched over the Miko as she slept.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome awoke feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. 

I haven't felt like this in years! She thought happily. She sat up at looked at the sun that streamed in from the windows above. The morning air smelt sweet and was cool.

She turned and froze.

Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall with his sword in his arm, hilt up. He was sleeping.

Kagome's mind scurried to recall the day before. She franticly racked her mind for what had transpired.

When she did remember her heart an unpleasant thud in her chest

She had played with Rin and ran into Sesshomaru in the village. They had gotten something to eat together and . . .

She had told him of her past, her life now, and her feelings about Inuyasha.

She felt her hands cold against her cheeks which were hot.

Ever since she became Miko, she hadn't shown that kind of emotion. She made sure to keep herself detached, calm, cold, thinking she could be stronger that way. That Inuyasha might like her better that way.

But yesterday, she had broken down in front of Sesshomaru.

She looked at him as he slept.

She remembered thinking he looked so much like Inuyasha it was scary. But now that she was looking at him carefully, he didn't look much like him at all. His hair was two shades paler that Inuyasha's and his skin was like alabaster. His face was more prominent and when he slept, he had a tender look on his face that made him appear soft, mild, and kind.

She shook these thoughts from her head as she got up and walk over to kneel beside him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She said. She felt him wake and he slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes calmly.

"Are you doing better," He asked. "You collapsed." She smiled for the first time, she smiled truly.

"Yes, thank you for your kindness," She said. She saw his Hamaka slipping down his shoulder slightly.

"Do you need help fixing this," She said referring to the strings. He looked down at it.

"I will never get why humans put so many strings on these things." He grunted as he nodded grudgingly. They rose and Kagome began to help him. He watch with slightly intrigue as she worked at undoing and untying his hamaka.

When she revealed his bandaged chest, she tried to control a blush with great difficulty. As she went to close it she heard a laugh. Startled she looked up.

"Have you never seen a man's bare before," He said. Kagome looked up at him and continued her work.

"Yes but . . ." She kept her eyes off his face. "Not so . . . impressive." She bit her tongue as she tied the last string. When she went to pull away, he grabbed her hands.

For a moment, she was lost in his eyes. He stared back at her with calm yet intense eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Kagome shut her eyes as she felt the softness of his kiss on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3 Heart Attack

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out to be assaulted by a flustered Rin and a worried Shippo.

"I am fine, Shippo," Kagome said. "I was just really tired and I needed sleep. Thanks for worrying." Kagome said smiling. Shippo smiled back as he hugged her around the middle.

"I was just so worried," He said. "And so was Rin, both of us were worried about you two." Rin nodded as she hugged Sesshomaru tighter. He gazed down at her softly as he stroked her hair fatherly.

"I am fine Rin," He said. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango called. "Can you help with my herb garden today; I can't bend down to tend to it anymore."

"Sango, why don't you stop fussing of those plants, you need your rest," Miroku chastened lightly. Sango gave him a reproachful look.

"Sure," Kagome said, "Just as soon as I finish my rounds." Sango and Kagome left together leaving Sesshomaru with the guys.

* * *

"Hey." Sesshomaru turned as Koga called him. "Is she alright?"

He nodded as he walked off.

"Do you get the feeling that something happened between those two," Miroku asked Koga.

"Kind of," He said. "When they emerged together, they both were extremely close and seemed to . . ."

"Have a communal aura to them," Miroku said smiling. He looked up at the sky, "I haven't seen Kagome smile like that in years nor look as happy as she did just now. She was unguarded and . . ."

"Herself," Koga finished with a gleeful look. "She is finally starting to be herself again." He then laughed. "All thanks to that snot nose dog demon."

Miroku smiled, "Inuyasha you better come to your sense quick or else you will lose not only Kikyo but Kagome."

* * *

"So Kagome, spill, what happened to put you in such a good mood," Sango said as she sat down and watched Kagome tend to the plants.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You haven't smiled like this in ages and the way you stood next to Sesshomaru, you seemed like you didn't want to be torn away or something," Sango said smiling. Kagome smiled as she fought back another blush.

"Nothing happened," She said making a shooing gesture.

"Kagome, please, what happened? Did Sesshomaru kiss you or something?" Sango asked jokingly but her smile fell as Kagome blushed. "He kissed you!"

"On the forehead," Kagome said quickly. "I was helping him retie his hamaka when it was coming loose." She told Sango about how she blushed when she saw his muscularity of Sesshomaru's chest and he asked if she had never seen a man's bare chest before and how she had replied. She also told her how she felt scatterbrained when she looked into his eyes and how he pulled her forward and kissed her forehead.

Sango smiled gravely.

"Please don't give me that look Sango," Kagome said pleadingly. "I know, I know."

"Kagome, you are a married woman, you have vows to honor to Inuyasha and you are his woman, forever until death do you part," Sango said softly. Kagome closed her eyes. "But there is something else you are forgetting."

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked up startled. Sango smiled.

"In your time, if a man doesn't honor his vows, the woman does not have to do the same, right?" Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha hasn't honored his at all."

"But how-"

"He promised to protect you, to cherish you, to respect you; he swore his life ever before yours and to help you and to catch you when you fell." Sango smiled, "You have fallen more than once Kagome, and he has not caught you nor has he protected you." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked about the cry. Sango came forward and knelt down next to her as she brushed her cheek. "Don't cry my dear. But I think its time you find your own happiness and someone who loves you for you." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she closed them tight.

"I am not Kikyo," She said as she began to cry once again. "I am not her, I am Kagome. I think . . . "

"Its time you start being Kagome again," Sango said smiling. "You tried so hard and I think its time to remember, you are Kagome Higarashi. You are the new protectorate of the village of Kaede and you are also entitled to be with someone who loves you." Kagome smiled as her tears streamed down her face freely.

"I want . . . I want to be loved but Sango, Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother and not only that his enemy. If I go to Sesshomaru, then it would be like stabbing Inuyasha through the heart and then showing it to him."

"True, but-"

"Even in my time," Kagome said softly. "It's wrong for a girl to go for her husband's brother. I mean come on, it's wrong! It's committing to worst kind of adultery."

Sango cleared her throat to silence to frantic girls babbling.

"Kagome, I think you best come with me," Sango said getting up slowly. She took the girl by the hand and began to lead her.

"Where are we-?"

"You'll see," Sango said. Kagome followed the slayer all the way to the northern end of the village.

The temple was a vast stretch with glowing fields and a aura of power. This was sacred land and whosoever dared to disturb that power and misuse it would have suffered nine fold. Kagome had been taught this during her training and never doubted it.

Sango and Kagome made their way up the flights of stairs and down to the shrines. Once there, Sango gestured for her to look.

"Come see," Sango said. Wary, Kagome felt her arms tingling and something in her side suddenly spark.

Kagome glanced down briefly.

The shikon no tama was active?

Walking in, Kagome passed a number of small shines and graves that had been recently tended to by either the families of the deceased or the shrine maidens.

She saw someone hunched over the grave with another person standing over them.

"You can't keep coming here you mangy dog," Koga snapped as he stared narrowed eyed down at Inuyasha who knelt in front of the grave. "You need to start trying to help Kagome with the village. You're the husband of the protectorate for crying out loud!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and rose from his prayer.

* * *

"I will not reproach you nor engage you in battle here, Koga," Inuyasha said tautly. "Not on such sacred ground."

"Yet you will do it in front of Kagome," Koga snapped. Inuyasha glared.

"Kagome is strong, she can handle herself." Inuyasha said simply. "She doesn't need to be led by the hand nor do the truths ever need to be muddled to her because she can't take it. She can handle herself."

"It kills her you know," Koga said gazing daggers into Inuyasha's eyes. "That you are here every day, never with her. It's like you aren't even her husband anymore."

"If she feels that way let her tell me herself," Inuyasha said. "And I will release her from her bond to me."

"Don't you even care anymore, Inuyasha?!" Koga yelled as he seized Inuyasha's collar. "Do you not love her anymore?!"

"More than you could ever know, Koga," Inuyasha said sadly. "But she is too much for me. She is too much like her." Koga narrowed his eyes.

"Stop mourning over Kikyo, she died 54 years ago and you pledged your love to Kagome when you asked for her hand," Koga snapped. "Kagome is nothing like Kikyo. Kagome is stronger, she has fire, she has spirit, and she is smarter and definitely prettier than the-."

Inuyasha punched Koga hard.

"Don't you dare insult her," Inuyasha growled. "Do you have no respect for the dead, Koga?"

"I could ask you the same thing you flea bitten puppy," Koga growled back. "You wear her memory on your sleeve like a sign of your love for her, yet you defile Kikyo's memory by making her reincarnate suffer so.

"Kagome is Kikyo yet she is herself. They share similar qualities and yet Kagome is more daring, and more caring. You make her suffer but not being there when she needs her. She is down right miserable!"

"Kagome isn't miserable! She is perfectly-."

"Will you open your eyes you mutt!" Koga bellowed. "When has she smiled so kindly? When has she truly shown she is? She doesn't smile; she doesn't laugh or cry, she doesn't show any emotion! Nothing but a platonic and stoic calm that makes her cold and hardens her heart, that is all the expression she ever shows now a days!"

"Koga-"

"When have you protected her last? When have you been there to see her? To care for her when she was injured? To hear her complaints or to listen to her tears; you haven't been there Inuyasha, as far as I can see you aren't married at all, your just courting her and teasing her heart to the point where it bleeds!" Inuyasha grabbed at Koga's neck but Koga smashed him across the face with a back flip and kick. Inuyasha went backwards into the stone grave where he lay.

"Think on my words, Inuyasha, I tell you this as a warning, a sign, and a bit of useful information so you can get your act together before you loses her for eternity." Koga whispered. As he turned to leave, Inuyasha breathed.

"We never were truly married," he whispered. "The ring I gave her was through a hand fasting rite, we never were truly married by the state." Koga whirled around and lifted the dog from his tail on to his hind legs.

"You selfish bastard," Koga bawled. "That still counts!"

"Not on my scrolls," Inuyasha said with a half smile. "She holds herself to me because she wishes to. If she will, she could leave me." Koga dropped the dog.

"You're the worst." Koga snapped. "I thought that demons were bad, but half demons seem to be worst than them all." He turned. "Go ahead and pretend that Kikyo's still alive, I'll just watch as your life comes crashing down around you as you lose everything you cherish and love." Koga turned and walked away as Inuyasha looked off into the distance.

* * *

Kagome stood petrified. She felt her throat full and her heart wanting to come out of her mouth.  
"Kagome," Kagome slowly turned her head, her body ached so much and was so taunt she was afraid she would break. "Do you see now?"  
Swaying slightly, Kagome fell backwards as darkness claimed her mind again.  
"Kagome!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, this chapter was rather busy with some pesky homework. laughs Anyway here's chapter four and please, be nice.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters, some lucky person in Asia does. tosses papers up in the air and grabs the popcorn Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: I think its time to moved on?

* * *

Sango sat next to Kagome's bedside. Miroku brought in some lavender infusion to sooth her shaking.

"So she knows now," Miroku said as he stood over Sango and Kagome.

"Yes, she now knows what Inuyasha thinks." Sango said as she dabbed a bit of the infusion on Kagome's forehead. Miroku sat down next to her and placed a hand on hers.

"I brought an extra," He said as he dabbed a bit of the warm liquid on Sango's temples. "You're shaking like a leaf, Sango." Sango closed her eyes.

"I just can't believe that he said that," Sango said as she balled her hands into fists, shaking angrily. "And I also can't believe that it has been over four years since I met Kagome, and how much she has changed just to fit Inuyasha's vision."

"Sango, we all were there, we watched how she progressed and we all saw it coming when she came to us and said she wished to take the job of Miko of the village." Sango lowered her head as Miroku placed a comforting arm around her. "Please, do not worry so much. Kagome is strong; she has a hard innocence that won't be so easily taken. She can get through this." Sango looked up at her companion and smiled.

It had been three years since they were wed. Miroku had come a long way from being the lascivious and lecherous monk he was. Fatherhood along with husbandry had changed him into a kind, gentle, _respectable_ man. He no longer tried to grope her instead he caressed her and kissed her gently.

Sango smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach, this was the result of their love; their child of them.

Sango was snapped from her daze when someone came into their house.

"Koga, Sesshomaru-dono, to what do we owe this honor?" Miroku asked. Koga was looking pale while Sesshomaru was ever calm.

"We heard Kagome passed out, why?" Koga said. Sango closed her eyes.

"I took her to the temple today, and we heard Inuyasha and you arguing." Sango said bluntly. Koga's eyes widened and then were trimmed with pain as he looked at Kagome.

"I feel sorry for her," Miroku said. "She tried to hard to get Inuyasha to return her love. She stood by him when no one else did, she fought with him, cared for him, tended to his every need, even gave her heart to him on a plate." Miroku looked away as he clenched his staff. "I have no words to describe the atrocity that has occurred."

Everyone in the room looked at the girl who lay still as death on the cot. No one could ever say she was neither strong nor selfless. Kagome was both and much more. The fact that Inuyasha threw her aside without wondering if was heartless indeed.

Sesshomaru stood among the group as he felt their sympathy and empathy for the Miko.

She wouldn't want it, the thought occurred to him. She wouldn't want any of us seeing her in such a state.

Sango soaked the cloth in the infusion and placed the cloth on her forehead.

"Let's leave her for a while." Sango said. "She needs-."

A scream outside froze the blood of everyone in the room. Immediately, Koga seized the door and opened the outside world.

A large wolf demon was outside of the hut in the fields. It was dark grey and its eyes were rabid blue. It was devouring the livestock and destroying the fields.

"Fox fire!" Shippo was among those fighting the demon. He was using his magic to blind the beast before attacking swiftly with a sword.

"Monk, come on!" Koga called. Miroku followed quickly as they both raced to the aid of their young friend.

Sesshomaru watched the fight from a far. He thought that if the demon was arrogant enough to take on this group, he deserved to die.

He watched the monk get tossed backwards. The fox was being pulverized but still fighting. The wolf pack leader was fighting hard but not landing and fatal blows.

He was about to leave when he heard a woman's voice behind him.

"Sesshomaru-dono . . . please help them . . ."

Sesshomaru looked back to see the Miko slowly rising from the cot. Her Hamaka had been removed to reveal her bandaged shoulder and chest. Her eyes were carefully controlled but showed the pain she was in.

"Why? Human quarrels are nothing of mine," Sesshomaru said. The Miko tried to get up but was forced down by the slayer.

"Kagome, you can't, you still need to recover!" Sango pleaded. Kagome held her shoulder.

"I have to fight," She said. "These people need me-" She was cut off as she grasped her shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched her before walking out.

"Sesshomaru-dono!"Kagome halted when he grasped Tenseiga in his hand.

Why am I doing this? Sesshomaru thought as he approached the battle; walking, almost strolling to it. Why am I helping these people?

"Sesshomaru," Miroku called. He had erected a shield behind them as Sesshomaru passed through it easily.

The wolf met Sesshomaru's eyes.

(So it is true, the great lord of the Western lands, lord Sesshomaru, is here in this village) The demon snickered.

"What do you want of me," Sesshomaru demanded.

* * *

Koga lifted Shippo onto his back. The fox was bleeding badly and in need of medical attention. He watched the dog demon approach almost walking lazily.

(So it is true, the great lord of the Western lands, lord Sesshomaru, is here in this village) The demon snickered.

"What do you want of me," Sesshomaru demanded. The air seemed stricter with the authority of his tone alone. Koga had to give the man credit, to go up against something so bit with a calm, almost arrogant expression took guts.

(To challenge to lord for his power) The wolf said (And to see if the rumors were true)

"What rumors do you speak of, tell me before I destroy you wretch) Sesshomaru said coldly.

(That the great lord was playing pet to the Miko of the village to the east) The wolf laughed (I see they were)

Sesshomaru disappeared.

The wolf cried out as Sesshomaru slashed at the wolf with the full force of Tenseiga. The wolf's head went flying before disappearing.

Sesshomaru swiped at the air, cleaning the sword before he sheathed.

"Koga," He called. "Get the child to the elder."

Koga nodded as he and the monk carried the wounded.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat outside of the house.

"Sesshomaru-dono, please come it." Sesshomaru heard the slayer's voice carry over the chatter inside. It seemed that the wolf leader, the monk, the elder, the slayer, and the miko along with their guests ate with some of the temple folk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please come inside and eat." Sesshomaru sighed as Rin called him.

"I will be in to eat later, Rin, go eat now." Rin looked at him before nodding.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it now?"

"Well . . . I just wanted to say if we will be staying here for the Sakura festival," Rin asked shyly.

"The Sakura festival?"

"Yes, Lady Kaede and Lady Sango told me about it and said that it is held here every fall. I was wondering . . . if it wouldn't be too much trouble . . . if we could stay for it?" Rin met his eyes with child like hope and pleading.

"No, we will be leaving by the next moon," He said.

Rin looked down and nodded. She walked back inside crestfallen.

Sesshomaru looked back up at the stars. The Sakura festival was Japan's most awaited festivals next to the Tanabatta night

Gazing out, his mind drifted thoughts of the past and memories came through his mind.

His mother . . . she had loved the cherry blossom trees. She had smelt like them, and her skin felt like those petals.

"Good evening." Sesshomaru turned to see the Miko standing next to him. "Do you mind if I sit down?" When he didn't reply she took her seat next to him and offered her one of the bowls on the tray she had brought out. "You didn't come to get dinner so I brought it to you." Slowly, he took the bowl that was offered him as she picked up her own.

"Thank you," He said. She looked up and smiled.

Wait . . . smiled?

"Are you doing better, Miko," He asked. She looked up at him and smiled again.

"After what I heard," She said bitterly. Ah, so she was smiling out of spite and pain? "But I think I already knew." He looked at her inquiringly and she sighed as she placed her bowl in her lap.

"Inuyasha hasn't come to me and I don't think he ever will," the Miko said. "I have waited for him for 4 years now and . . . I think it is time I moved on and . . . tried to find myself a place where I can love freely."

"Do you plan to go back to your own time," Sesshomaru asked. She shook her head.

"Both my parents are dead as are my brother and grandfather," The miko smiled sadly. "My father suggested I stay here unless I found any reason that I shouldn't. This doesn't qualify and I don't want to go back." She looked up at the stars. "Everything here is worth something. You have to work and what you get is what you work for. Every single day counts and you get what you put out." She smiled, "I like that about this village. Everyone here is so kind and hard working and its so peaceful. I love this place and I won't let Inuyasha scare me away from one of the few things I loved."

Sesshomaru smiled at her optimism.

"Sesshomaru-dono?"

"Yes?"

"Do you plan to stay for the Sakura festival?" The miko asked.

"Why?"

"The village is transformed for the festival," She said. "It becomes so beautiful and everything seems magical, if you do you can see the plays and the actors along with the traveling carnivals that come here every year." The happiness returned to her voice as she spoke of the festival. "It's such a wonderful time and then there is a magic show and games." She smiled at him. "It would be worth it if you could stay." Sesshomaru pulled up his mask of calm as he tried not to stare at her face.

"I will think about it."

Sesshomaru walked into the room that had been provided to him when he was first injured. Jaken was already asleep while Rin was waiting for him.

"Good night Lord," She said smiling.

"Rin?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"  
"I think we have some time," He said, "To stay for the festival." Rin smiled as she raced up and hugged him.

"Ooh thank you Lord Sesshomaru," She smiled as she hugged him. Sesshomaru looked out the window.

This was going to be interesting, he thought as the sky was crystal clear and the stars were twinkling with the future knowledge

Kagome woke bright and early the next morning. She didn't want to waste time. She had to start her patrol early in order to make time to help with the festival preparations.

As she tended to her charges, she hummed to herself.

"You in good spirits today, milady," One of the men said.

"It is a new day," She smiled.

When she was finished she came to Sesshomaru's room.

She carefully opened the sliding door and peered inside.

"Don't any of you people knock?"

"Forgive me," She said. "I didn't think you were awake?" Sesshomaru was seated on the floor with a couple of tea not to far away. "I need to change your bandages. It's been two days I should have changed them sooner." Sesshomaru nodded as she knelt next to him.

As he removed the hamaka, she tried hard not to stare at his chest or his eyes. Instead she watched her hands work as she carefully unwound the tape and checked his wounds.

"You don't need any major medicine," She said. "You're actually almost healed and just need a light salve." She applied the salve and began to redo his bandages.

"No too tight," She asked.

"No, there fine," He said. Kagome looked up as he stared off into the distance.

He's avoiding _my_ eyes! Kagome thought as she gave his bandages a final tug before enclosing his Hamaka.

"You didn't blush this time," He said. Kagome looked up before looking away.

"No, I didn't," She said. "I guess I am used to it now."

"Feh," Kagome looked up to see a slight smile on his face.

He can smile like that? She gathered her things before bowing. As she turned to leave he called to her.

"Lady Kagome," Startled, Kagome turned to see him rise. "When exactly is the festival?"

"In two days," She said. He nodded "Anything else?"

"Yes what color would you prefer, pink or green." He asked.

Puzzled, she answered "Green?"

He nodded as he sat back down. Confused, Kagome left.

* * *

Okay I will try doing a chapter a day. By the way, I don't know much about Sesshomaru's mother but please, humor me. I am trying, lol, send me reviews and if you want a reply just asked.  
Blessed be  
DarkEyesBlinded 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, it's a new day and there is no school. smiles mischievously I can write a new chapter! I hope you have liked the story thus far. The reviews you all have sent me are great and I am glad you like it. Keep sending them please smiles

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, some lucky person in Asia does.

* * *

Chapter 5: Maiden moon.

* * *

The two days before the festival were full of hustle and bustle. Everything gained a heady, dream like feel and the air was thick and sweet with the festival air. Everyone had been caught up in the whirl of color and festive happiness.

Everyone in the group had been swept away by the plans. Young Rin and Shippo both were playing with the other children, dancing to the songs of hope, peace, prosperity and love that were played on the sitar, flutes and drums. The song of the Sakura was played quite frequently yet no one ever tired of it.

Sango and Miroku both had set up a small shrine in their home. Sango had wanted to honor her fallen allies which she always had a bitter smile when she thought of her father, and friends.

Kohaku had not been seen since the fall of Naraku, Everyday Sango said a prayer and according to Miroku, she had a slight hope that he was still alive.

On this shrine though, his name was placed among the fallen along with a rice cake and cherry blossom petals.

Koga was helping out the men in setting up the stage in the middle of the village and repairing some of the merchant shops. He was a strapping young man according to most of the village girls and always helpful. But when ever someone one brought up Kagome or Inuyasha, his good cheer changed to despair and he would work silently with a pained look in his eyes.

Kagome was called to the temple frequently. She was to help with the main event after all of the cherry blossoms blooming and also making the magic shows happen. She helped arrange the acts and also had one of her own she was suppose to give.

But during all the commotion, she had seen Inuyasha only once, when he came down to help with the hunts and with building preparations but that didn't bother her; she was used to not seeing him now.

The one she was worried about not seeing was Sesshomaru. He had not been seen for the entirety of the two days. Rin and Jaken were both still here and were both extremely worried about him. Kagome knew he would come back though. Though she knew he would never admit it, he was fond of both his servant and companion. He wouldn't leave them here in this village.

Finally, the day of the festival came; Kagome awoke to the sound of the sitar and flute. She smiled.

"Kagome, what are you still doing in bed child," Kaede said smiling. She was standing in the doorway. "The Sakura is here."

"I am getting up, Elder Kaede," She smiled. She got up. After washing and dressing, she went to put on her ceremonial kimono. It was gold and red with golden waves on the back and a sun and moon united.

"It is time, Kagome," Kaede said, she smiled. Kagome nodded.

Everyone was assembled at the village square. Everyone seemed to be eagerly awaiting the priestess.

She wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha on the stage. But instead of greeting him, she went right to the main stage.

"Welcome," Kagome called as she offered a smile to the crowd. "Welcome one and all to the 300th annual Sakura festival.

"We must all remember, that on this day, this gorgeous, beautiful day that the lessons we live by, that we apply to our daily lives are those of the cherry blossom.

"We must earn what want, those who have patients, virtue, and courage will reap their rewards. And those who have no morals regard and seek to destroy will receive the Gods wrath many fold.

"So let us celebrate another year, and remember our love and our lives and the lessons we hold dear." Kagome smiled as she brought her hands together. She closed her eyes and concentrated her spirit.

"Let the festival . . . Begin!" She threw hand up and as she did, she released her power.

She spread it about the Sakura trees, each tree began there slow blooming. The crowd awed at the sight of her power spreading through them. But Kagome knew it wasn't just her power. It was hers but also the earth's strong energy. The purest form of power and strength bathed the trees as she directed their power to the blooms.

The crowd applauded as she turned. The songs and musicians moved to the stage so they can play.

Inuyasha intercepted her and grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you," He said. Kagome's face smoothed over as she nodded.

* * *

The courtyard of the temple garden was deserted now; the oak trees there were dissipating the light through its leaves.

Inuyasha looked up at these rays of light as Kagome waited for him to speak.

"Kagome, are you unhappy with me?"

The question startled her. She was never asked if she was unhappy by him before.

"Why do you ask, Inuyasha," She said. He turned and met her eyes directly.

Her shock was complete; never, in the three years she was with him, did he ever look at her eyes with such intensity.

"You have changed," He said. "You have changed greatly. You are stronger now, more powerful and in control. But that isn't everything, you've changed you attitude as well. You're calmer, you're not as expressive and you're silent."

"If you know this why are you telling me," Kagome said. She kept her eyes controlled to keep him from seeing the pain her heart.

"Kagome, don't," He said harshly. Kagome jumped as he seized her shoulder. "Don't do it."

"What on earth you talking about," she asked startled. He brushed her hair from her face his eyes pleading.

"Don't hide from me, not now," He said. Kagome felt her breath catch and her eyes widened as she stared in to his golden once.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. She hung, suspended in time, waiting for him to justify himself.

* * *

Inuyasha felt his heart breaking as he watched her expressions. He didn't know how to show her how much he cared for her. But, he too felt his heart pained to look at her. He forced himself to meet her eyes directly and face her. She had to right to tell him everything she felt for him, how he made her feel.

He held her close, feeling as though she was slipping away from him, piece by piece.

"Kagome, I have been unfair to you, and heartless," He said. "Please, tell me if I ever made you cry alone." He felt her shaking as tried to maintain her control.

"Please Inuyasha not now," She said. She tried to push him away but it he didn't budge.

"Kagome," He said. He cupped the side of her face and kissed her.

He felt his heart breaking as he felt the tears on her face run down his hand. He knew the truth.

When he pulled away he looked into her eyes. He saw such pain, such sorrow.

"You're cruel Inuyasha," She sobbed. "When I thought I could hate you that I could finally move on you come and pull me into your arms, asking everything of me. You are the devil." Inuyasha felt himself beginning to cry as he pulled her closer. She cried harder as he knew he had caused the one person he cared about to suffer.

"I never wanted to hurt you," He said stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder, shaking. "I . . . . Oh gods" He felt his heart breaking. "You look too much like her but you're not her. You're not Kikyo. You are Kagome." He pulled her closer.

Kagome shoved him away.

Startled, Inuyasha caught her wrist before she left.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha don't," She snapped. The anger apparent in her eyes now, "Don't you dare touch me," She yanked her hand away from his. He looked at her with startled doe eyes.

"Kagome, please just tell me . . ."

"You want to know how you have made me feel these past years." She yelled. "I have felt nothing but the agonizing loneliness of never being able to be with you." Her eyes softened as she poured her heart out.

"You were never there for me. You promised to protect me and to care for me, that if I ever needed anyone, you would be there. You said that I didn't need to be strong all the time. You promised you would be there for me!

"And were never there for me., when I was injured, when I had fallen and couldn't get up, when I needed someone to hold me or to talk to. When I wanted to cry . . . I cried alone. When I was injured, I never saw you. You never showed an ounce of compassion, instead I worked until I passed out from exhaustion!

"Have you no empathy Inuyasha, have you no shame? How dare you come to me now, now when I think I have found someone whom I can open up to you dare come back to me now saying you care for me? How dare you!"

Inuyasha stood thunderstruck; his mind was left blank at her out burst. In the three years he had been with her had she been so angry. He could remember when she did get angry with him, but never this badly.

"Who," He asked. Her eyes softened as she said the name.

"Your brother, Lord Sesshomaru," She said.

Kagome saw a spark of anger in his eyes as she spoke the name. But her heart was steeled now and no matter what he did to her, she didn't care. All the pain he had put her through was much worst compared to what he could do to her.

"That bastard, you dare to tell me that you prefer that cold hearted bastard to me!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome did not waver.

She had been pondering that question herself lately. Did she care more for Sesshomaru that Inuyasha?

"He has been there for me, Inuyasha, more in the in past month he has been here than you have in the past three years. He aided me, he has helped me, and he has allowed me to say what I will with out referring back to my duty as Miko.

"He knows my duty, yet he also sees that I am human. I too have human needs for company and compassion; I can't be distant all the time. He sees this and helps me."

"He has no compassion, Kagome," Inuyasha snapped. "He is as cold as ice and can never feel anything for humans beside contempt."

"You could have fooled me Inuyasha," Kagome said coldly. "He has shown compassion and not contempt. He has even helped us fight when I could not.

"Where were you, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She held her hand in the direction of the cemetery. "You were at her grave. You were with Kikyo."

"Kagome don't start with-."

"Even when she is dead you still prefer her to me," She snapped. "I knew it then and I know it now." Her eyes softened again as she smiled weakly. "That is it, isn't Inuyasha.

"I know I never will be first to you, that I will always be the other woman." She smiled. Slowly, she reached for his ring.

She held it up before holding it out to Inuyasha.

"I give this back to you, I think that you would give it to someone some day you can love." She took his hand and placed it in it.

She turned to leave but he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"There is no one else left in this world that I would rather be with that you, Kagome," he said as he held her. "I love you."

Kagome pulled away.

"You can never prove that to me, Inuyasha, so I can never accept that," She turned away and left.

* * *

"Koga, where is Kagome," Sango asked. She was dressed in a white and plum kimono with her hair pulled back into a twisted ponytail to the side of her head. She had painted her face with light make up. The wolf prince was wearing his usual armor and boots.

"She is in her room still," He sighed. "She refuses to come out."

"But the festival-" Miroku was cut off by Sango walking in to the house.

"Kagome, you better be getting ready," Sango said briskly. She looked around and found the girl staring out at the garden. "Kagome?"

"It's done Sango." The slayer looked quizzically at the Miko.

"What is done?"

"Inuyasha and I . . . we're done," She said. "I spoke with him this morning and gave him back his ring."

Sango stood petrified in the door way. Kagome didn't look back at her.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked. "I mean . . . are you-."

"I am fine Sango, I just am thinking. Kagome stood and turned smiling. Sango was startled by the gentle expression on her face. "Inuyasha said he loved me, and the words just didn't ring true. I know now that I am able to move on, that I do have that strength." Sango smiled as she shook her head. "Anyway, lets got shall we?"

"You're going to wear that," Sango asked as she saw the plain white Hamaka and red Hayori and hay sandals. "You're not wearing a kimono?"

"I don't have any Kimonos," She said. "Except for the ceremonial one and I can't wear that one."

"Milady Kagome?"

"Yes Katsu," Kagome looked to see her page carrying a large box. "What is it?"

"I was told to deliver this to you." He said. "A man wearing strange armor and carrying a sword told me to give this to Lady Kagome, miko of the village." Kagome looked peculiarly at the box as she took it.

As she removed the lid, she was stunned.

Inside was a carefully fold material. The colors varied from dark forest green to jade, to emerald, to light bottle green. Enclosed was a note addressed to her.

_This is my way to say thank you to you, Miko, for caring for Rin, Jaken, and myself. Red and white aren't your colors they are too plain and gold is too fiery. I suggest this Kimono. _

_I will see you at the festival._

_Sesshomaru_

"I think he solved your problem," Sango said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

"They sure are taking there time." Koga said as he looked at the sky. The fireworks had started as had the dances. Miroku waited silently.

Just then, a figure emerged from the crowed.

"What the hell are you doing here," Koga snapped as Inuyasha came forward. He was dressed in a red kimono and a garnet one thrown over that. He held his head high as he met Koga's head on.

"I am still welcomed here," He said. "I haven't completely turned to stone as you may think, Koga." Koga snorted but then dropped his jaw.

"Sorry for making you wait."

Kagome's kimono was elegant. On the bottle green dress was a gold vine with the cherry blooms designed carefully into to it. Over this, on the longer kimono was dark forest green with the color of the autumn leaves on the bottom. On the back was a beautiful yet carefully designed sun.

Her face was lightly powdered and her eyes lined with black. On her lips was a subtle glow of red.

"Wow Kagome," Shippo said. "You're beautiful!" Kagome smiled as she Shippo came up and hugged her.

"Sango you have created a master piece," Miroku said as he hugged his wife. Sango smiled as she looked fondly at Kagome.

But Kagome wasn't looking at her; she had locked eyes with Inuyasha.

She then smiled.

"Come on everyone, lets party!" She smiled.

The festival was full of life and in full swing as they walked about. Rin had joined her wearing a pale pink kimono and playing with Katsu and Shippo, Sango and Kagome walked about, laughing and having fun.

The only one who seemed out of place was Inuyasha. He, Koga, and Miroku had been talking quietly following them.

As they walked about, Kagome caught herself numerous times searching the crowd for that familiar silver head.

But to her disappointment, she didn't see him.

She sighed as she settled on the final thought as she saw the fireworks display with the others.

He lied.

As she began to walk on her own, she strolled through the gardens. She lost herself in her thoughts.

Did she care for Sesshomaru? What did she feel for him?

She knew she had struck Inuyasha deep when she had told him that Sesshomaru was a better companion. But did she really care for him that way?

She found herself standing on the bridge over the river, the moon shown down brightly under the Sakura tree.

The moon?

She saw the health crescent shining down, the maiden moon.

Kagome dug into her kimono and pulled out a small coin.

She remembered what her mother and grandfather had told her and Souta when at the festival in her time.

They said that if you stood under the Sakura tree on the night of the festival and made a wish, the gods would guide you to the right path.

Her mother had said that she had met her father that way; she had asked the gods to bring her love and to bring her happiness, to bring her mate to her.

She said that he showed up with in that same night.

Kagome clenched her hand around the coin and closed her eyes.

_Who am I to be with? Who can I share the rest of my life with? Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? Am I destined for either one of them or shall I find new love? Please tell me._ She tossed the coin into the water and prayed.

She looked around and felt nothing.

Sighing she laughed at herself a little. What was she expecting? Her love would come and sweep her off her feet?

Stupid Kagome, she thought.

The wind picked up as she shivered. The night air was chilly and she felt it. She turned away from the wind and looked towards the forest.

She saw something there in the shadows.

It was coming towards her.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been watching the festival from the tree tops. He had inhaled the festive air.

He had been searching for her from the air but to no avail did he find her. He hoped that she and Rin received his gifts.

Fool, he thought as he descended from the tree tops. What would the world think if they heard that the Great Lord Sesshomaru was following his father's worthless steps to ruin?

That was it. He was following his father's steps that lead to his death. He had died protecting the human princess he loved after the fight with that half-wit dragon demon. He had been weak and fell to her lures.

He refused to fall for the same bait.

Ah, are you so sure, an annoying voice rang in his head as he walked towards the village. Is it really something you wish to pass up?

Not to mention Rin and Jaken both seem to like her. Both of them seemed to care for her and Jaken seemed to like serving her.

The Miko treated Rin like her daughter. She tended to her, scolded her, and also cared for her. Rin acted like she was her mother. Though Sesshomaru knew she would never admit it, Rin was happy, she wanted Kagome to be around.

She wanted a mother.

As he emerged from the forest, the sky became clear and the moon shown down in a maiden crescent.

Suddenly, Déjà vu struck him.

The dream . . .

He saw someone standing on the bridge.

Just as he had seen her in his dream, Sesshomaru paused to taken in her beauty. She looked nothing like to somber, cold Miko he had seen before. She looked delicate, beautiful. His eyes took in every detail about her.

The wind picked up, blowing the Sakura blossoms off the tree and making her turn away from the cold. Suddenly she looked up at him.

He continued to walk towards her, feeling as though his heart were suspended by a thin thread.

"You came," Kagome said. Sesshomaru's face was cold and distant though his eyes were still burning with some kind of intensity under minding his control.

"Yes, I did," He said. He looked her up and down. "Did you like the Kimono?"

"It was beautiful," She said smiling. Sesshomaru for the first time, allowed himself to truly smile.

"No, it pales in comparison to its wearer," He said. Kagome flushed lightly as she looked into his eyes.

"Why did you come back," She asked. "Why?"

"I need to get my charges, they will be cross if I left them here," He said nonchalantly.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"No?" The question was unsaid but both of them knew.

Then why else did you?

Sesshomaru studied her further. He couldn't see why he thought she was just some wench Inuyasha was courting. She had all the making of a princess, she was kind, yet she was firm when she needed to be. She was caring yet she was also hard. She was like a sword. It could be used to war, it could be used to bring ruin but it could also be used to protect, to give life, and it could have mercy.

She was both the shield and sword.

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her throat. The way he was looking at her, with intense gold eyes that burned hers made her feel as though he were gazing not at her, but into her soul. That he could see past the calm poise and reserve she showed everyone else.

"Lord Sesshomaru . . ." She trailed off when he gently leaned forward. She closed her eyes.

The air shimmered, her heart sang in her ears and she felt herself begin to shake. Never had anyone made her feel this way, like she was connected heart to heart with someone.

Sesshomaru was cold yet kind. He was distant, yet empathetic, gentle and yet firm. He was himself with her. He made her toughen up those weak spot that she knew needed to firm.

He placed an arm around her waist and she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope I am not intruding."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 totally scared me with how it turned out. I thought for sure Sesshomaru would whisk our lovely Kagome away, but someone is getting wise. Well here what happens next? Will fate allow our love birds to be together?

Reader: Shut the hell up and give us the story.  
DarkEyesBlinded: Crying you're mean. I like summaries!

Reader: Gazes daggers as eyes turn red the author cowers.

DarkEyesblinded. . . here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters some lucky person in Asia does. Gets hit over the head as papers go flying.

* * *

Chapter 6: I want you to leave.

* * *

Sesshomaru broke the kiss when he looked up. Inuyasha stood on the end of the bridge, his eyes cold and his face unreadable.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she felt the world come crashing down, the dream was over.

"It has been a long time, brother," Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. He looked at Kagome and then spoke to her. "Sango and the others are waiting for you, as is Kaede."

"But-"

"No buts go Kagome," Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome's face smoothed over as Sesshomaru once again felt her pull up her control and nod. She dislodged herself from him and with what dignity she had, she walked past Inuyasha with her head held high like a priestess being called to her duties.

Sesshomaru went to follow her but Inuyasha stopped him.

"I hear you have been staying in the village," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru cleared his head and pulled up his calm.

"Am I intruding on your territory, brother?" Sesshomaru said with an arrogant smile only a prince of darkness could show.

"I want you out," Inuyasha said. "You have no further business here Sesshomaru and you have your own lands to tend to. Go back to them and leave us in peace."

"So you can make her life miserable again," Sesshomaru said in the same arrogant tone. "You always were selfish brother; it has always been a fault of yours. You were never willing to share. Fortunately, the beauteous Kagome is willing to."

"Stay away from Kagome, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "I don't care what you think of me, just to go taking her heart only to break it."

"I think already have done a fine job of that, little brother," Sesshomaru said his cold smile widening. "You have smashed her heart to pieces and from what I hear." Inuyasha smiled just as coldly.

"Just what interest do you have in her brother," he asked. "Kagome is a mortal; you have hated them since you were a child. You objected the strongest from what I remember when Father fell in love and had me. You hated the fact and hated both of us. So why do you show interest now in a mortal woman?" Inuyasha met his brother's eyes head on. "You have always showed nothing but contempt for anything mortal. So why are you showing compassion for a mortal Miko"

"I needn't justify myself to a villain like you," Sesshomaru said. "I can easily say the same of you until you met with that Kikyo wench." Inuyasha's eyes sparked as Sesshomaru spoke. "What did I hit a sore subject? You think of Kagome as Kikyo don't you? You used her as a substitute for so long. Are you now starting to see she is nothing like that half wit who wanted nothing more than to drag you to hell with her?" Inuyasha lashed out.

"Iron Reaver!" Sesshomaru dodged with ease as his brother's mindless attacks hit a defenseless tree in the forest.

"Ah so I did hit a sore spot that was it wasn't brother," Sesshomaru said as he raced up and grabbed his brother by his throat.

"You have two arms? How?" Inuyasha breathed.

"After Naraku was defeated, I used his spawn Muso as my donator. He wasn't too pleased but I cared not." Sesshomaru threw his brother across the bridge. His eyes were murderous. "You're pathetic Inuyasha." Inuyasha lifted himself up from the wood and drew Tesusaiga from its sheath and held it in front of him. "So that is the game you wish to play is it? Fine then!" Sesshomaru stood his ground.

The wind blew hard, sending cold gusts through them.

The brothers stood on either shore of the river. Sesshomaru on the forested half and Inuyasha on the half near the village, the wind stopped.

Inuyasha swung Tesusaiga, sending the wind scar at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged with ease as he jumped over the river and began to attack with his poison claws.

Inuyasha kicked at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru caught it in midair and tossed him like a rag doll into the water. Sesshomaru went to attack, to deal the finishing blow but Inuyasha swung again.

The village!

You idiot!

Sesshomaru stood his ground as he expanded his aura to absorb the blow.

A white light came before he saw black.

* * *

"Kaede, you wished to see me," Kagome asked. Kaede looked bewildered.

"No child, I didn't call for you." Kagome looked puzzled.

"But Inuyasha said that you and Sango and Miroku and everyone was waiting for me," She said. Kaede shook her head.

"I haven't seen anyone this eve, the festival is still going and no one has come by," She said. Kagome felt her arms tingling again.

"What is that?"

"I do not know but it has an evil about it." Kagome turned and saw a large gust of wind mixed with a red light.

The Wind scar

Oh gods . . . .

"Kagome, where are you going?" Kaede called. Kagome seized her bow and quiver abandoning the top half of her kimono and sandals with Kaede. She darted off as fast as she could run in her outfit.

She raced back to the bridge.

She saw Inuyasha standing over Sesshomaru.

"Leave Kagome alone, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked off.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as she hurried down to the river side.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried as she fell to her knees.

Sesshomaru laid in a pool of blood. His silver hair dyed crimson and his white fur was garnet. His armor was a mess and he lay on a bed of blood.

"Oh please hold on," She shifted him and then saw something sparkling.

Tenseiga

It had protected him.

Thank you Totosai-sama, next time I see you I will hug you.

Kagome lifted him onto her back.

Something in the corner of the darkness moved.

She slowly set Sesshomaru down and turned quickly, knocking her bow.

"Show your self Demon."

Something black came at her, she shot at it.

A crow . . .

A demon

She glanced back at Sesshomaru.

No matter what, I will protect him.

* * *

"Where is she," Sango said. She paced up and down the deck before Miroku seated her for the seventh time since they heard the news.

Inuyasha had come back alone as he had left. Except this time he held blood on his already garnet kimono. He wouldn't answer any question just that they should be enjoying the village now that it was "safer".

"She'll be home soon, don't worry so much Sango-san," Koga said as he leaned against the tree. "I just hope she is alright."

"Guys do you think . . . Inuyasha hurt her," Shippo asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Shippo," Miroku snapped. "Inuyasha wouldn't hurt Kagome, not in a million years."

"But . . . they were arguing a lot and well . . . maybe he decided that if he couldn't have her . . . no one could," He said as he shuffled his feet.

A cold taciturn feeling settle among the group, for an eleven year old, Shippo could scare you at times.

"Lady Kaede!"

The cry broke the silence. Koga rushed over before halting.

"Kagome, my gods!"

"Kagome who did this," Kaede asked. Kagome panted as the blood pooled down her kimono both hers and Sesshomaru's.

"A crow attacked me and Sesshomaru was attacked by . .," She said panting. Koga raced forward and caught her as she breathed the last word.

"Inuyasha"

The group froze as dread replaced worry and moved it.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, no one shoot me for the last chapter. I know Inuyasha is acting like a jerk but hey, he does love Kagome. You will see in this chapter. But I think it's a little too late for those three little words.

Word of Caution: For those who already don't like Inuyasha in my story, please be easy. He will become even more of a flame head and will be violent towards someone. Please do not kill me nor try to take my head.

Please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Characters, some lucky person in Asia does.

* * *

Chapter 7: Bleeding Hearts/ 

By morning, the commotion of what had occurred had become the talk of the shrine.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had both been immediately attended to and both been taken care of. Kagome had suffered severe slash marks and Sesshomaru lay in critical condition. His wounds though were not as fatal as they could have been, his chest was scratched with what look like animal marks and he suffered major fractures to his joints and numerous cuts and laceration to his body but he was stable and his breathing even.

He awoke first to the arguments outside his room.

" . . . Why the hell did you do that?" The slayer's voice raged so loudly, Sesshomaru thought he saw the wooden frame of the house shake. He then heard his brother's voice carry on just as raged.

"He doesn't belong here and I was just making sure he would leave," Inuyasha's voice was cold and sounded betrayed.

"It is not your right to judge who belongs here and who doesn't, Inuyasha, you are not elder nor are you priested. You have no right to say who goes and who stays in this village." Sango bellowed.

"As long as he stays here I will hunt him and I will kill him," he said. "I can't even begin to believe that Kagome has taken a liking to such a cold hearted cretin nor begin to comprehend why she saved him for a second time or risking her life for his sorry ass."

"Open your eyes Inuyasha, maybe it's because he's not the cretin here, it's you." Sango snapped. Inuyasha went to retort but she cut him off angrily. "That cold hearted cretin you just called was the only man who treated her not as a trophy, not as a replacement, he treated her like a woman, a person. Maybe if you came down from you the temple more often you would see how this could have happened. Oh wait I forgot, that's one of the reason's it did happen." Sesshomaru heard something crunch and then footsteps walking away.

Gingerly, he rose from his cot and made his way over to the door.

Leaning on the frame, he opened it.

The slayer stood stunned as there was a hole punched next to the wall where she had been leaning. Her eyes were wide as she was breathing uneasily.

Slowly he made his way out of the room and into the hall.

"Breath," He said. Sango looked at him and immediately sobered.

"You should be lying down," She said. "You don't need to anger your wounds and Kagome will be cross if you do." Sesshomaru looked back at the Miko who was lying, bandaged and asleep on the cot next to his.

"What happen to her," he asked evenly. Sango nodded.

"Only if you go lay back down, then I will tell you," She chastened. Sesshomaru glared at her as he stood strait and forced himself to walk back into the room.

As he eased his aching body back on to the cot, Sango opened the garden door to reveal the morning light and the warm air.

"Inuyasha tricked her by saying we called her so he could chase you away," Sango began. "Kagome and Kaede saw the wind scar and Kagome took off for you. There she was attacked by an oversized crow demon which was after the jewel she carries within her.

"She was kind of beat up by it because she knew if she used spirit power, your aura would get tangled in the mix and you would be hurt further. So she beat the bird with pure strength and then carried you back here." Sango cast a long look at Kagome with a soft look in her eye. "She told us what happened before she passed out."

Sesshomaru stared emotionlessly at the wall. The words sunk in but he was far from showing there affects.

"And just now," he asked.

"I confronted Inuyasha over the previous night and as you may have heard, he wants you out," She said. "Is it really that bad that you are here Lord?"

"I am in his territory, that is all," Sesshomaru said plainly. "Among us dog demons, we each have territory and we mark it with our aura. Inuyasha's territory is here in the eastern lands and mine to the west, where our father ruled. My being here with out proper invitation is a challenged to his strength and his pride.

"It looks bad to other lords if one lets one's enemy's walk freely in his domain," Sesshomaru finished. Sango closed her eyes.

"Why must you men be so territorial," She sighed. "It would be easier if you weren't."

"Also," Sesshomaru added as though he didn't here her. "My companioning his woman could also be a challenge in itself."

"_His_ woman?"

"Kagome, whether you or her would want to believe it or not, is Inuyasha's, she has spent so much time in his territory that most would think she is his. She is here, she lives here in his territory, and she also spent time with him and even loved him. Therefore she is also his territory which I am stupidly falling for." Sango looked incredulously at him.

"What to you mean stupidly?" Sango demanded. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and spoke bluntly.

"I have never felt affections like this for anything mortal. There have been inclinations before, but nothing serious." He said. "Women are not a necessity to me. I could careless if I am mated or not by the time I die.

"But . . . ." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, his gaze softening. "She has some how, undermined me."

"Does that displease you lord," Sango asked if not a little too sharply.

"You can put away your sword tongue, Slayer, this demon means no harm," Sesshomaru said coldly. Sango glared at him but nodded. "No but it puzzles me greatly. I do not see how she could have yet I think I have an idea." Sesshomaru looked out at the garden with keen eyes.

"She is strong, she knows how to deal with life, and she knows when it is time to be serious and when someone's heart needs lifting."

"Do you love her," Sango asked. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"That I do not know," he said. "Until a month ago, I thought I was incapable of such a thing." Sango smiled. "I must be stark raving mad." He closed his eyes. "To be falling for a mortal, least of all a Miko."

"I do not think it's a bad thing," Sango said. "You and her have become close, she looks to you for comfort and you to her for a light moment. Is it so unheard of for a _demon_ to fall in love with a _mortal_?" Sesshomaru smiled at this.

No it was actually quite common, among his kind. Demons detached themselves from human things such as emotions for they could prove to weaken you in battle. Sesshomaru knew he was no different.

The battle with Inuyasha, for instance, showed just how much he cared.

"Why didn't you dodge the wind scar," Sango asked finally. Sesshomaru looked at her before looking away, his eyes covered by his silver hair. "It would have hit the village if you did and you wanted to protect it, didn't you?"

"Slayer-."

"You knew Kagome would be devastated if anything had happened to it. So you expanded your aura to take the entire blow on to your self," Sango continued. "But how did you survive such a deadly attack that should have split you to pieces?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Tenseiga protected me," He said. "I was defending Mortals for one and two I was in danger. Tenseiga protected my body from the worst of it and allowed me to live. The sword has chosen me to be its wielder; this battle was just a reaffirmation of that choice."

"I guess this also showed you care a little more about life than you anticipated." Sango said. "To go and protect a village to whom you owe nothing to, you showed you do have compassion."

"I dislike your kind with the passion," Sesshomaru snapped. "Just now I know that not all of you are greedy, miserable, war mongering scum that walk the earth and destroy her." Sango smiled.

"Thank you," She said. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and almost thought he saw a smile on her face.

Inuyasha sought to take her from him, he sought to try and win back her love by killing him or chasing him out of the picture.

Sesshomaru smiled, we will see now won't we brother? I will not give up one the one thing I have wanted to have in over five hundred years.

I swear it.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, it was near Midday. She was alone in one of the rooms she recognized as Kaede's home. 

Sitting up she gentle assented her pains. A broke rib or two, but deep cuts, nothing she couldn't heal from.

As she sat up she noticed she wasn't as alone as she thought.

"Here," Inuyasha said. "Drink this." Kagome smacked the hand that was outstretched to her away.

"Don't touch me," She snapped. Inuyasha's expression didn't change.

"You need to drink something so your body will stay hydrated," He said. Kagome glared.

"I can get something for myself" She said. She then noticed thin ropes around her hands and feet, they were connected to the wall.

"I had Myoga go and borrow some arachnid thread, you won't be breaking those," Inuyasha said. "You need your rest and should not be moving."

"What do you care? You never cared if I was injured in the past," Kagome said bitingly. "Now that I have moved on you show?"

"Kagome I don't want to have this argument now," he said calmly. "We can discuss things later when you are better, in the mean time, drink this."

"It's probably drugged," She said. Inuyasha set it down next to her and nodded.

"I will sit here until you drink and eat something," He said. "Kaede told me to make sure-."

"Oh I am betting Kaede told you. Just like she called me to talk with her and the others the other day? I am betting she did tell you." Inuyasha flinched as Kagome snapped. "You tricked me Inuyasha and hurt one of my protected. For that alone I should never speak to you again."

"Kagome please-."

"Don't beg or start apologizing now! You hurt Sesshomaru and I can not forgive you for it. You hurt him out of pure jealousy and anger and I can not forgive!" Kagome snapped as she moved away from him.

"Why do you continue to go on about him," Inuyasha asked softly. "Why do you continue to say you care for him when you have only known him for so long?"

"He knows me better than you do. He sees me for me, not as Kikyo," She said. "I am tired of this game Inuyasha. I am tired of you swing to and fro between me and her.

"She is dead, Inuyasha, you need to accept that fact and move on. I no longer can wait for you to see me as Kagome Higarashi. You can stay in your fantasy world now sine I am no longer waiting for you." Kagome finished. When she looked in to his eyes, she expected anger, rage, horror, pity.

Anything but what she saw.

Sadness and raw pain

"Believe me when I say this Kagome, I do love you and I do not see you as Kikyo. You made me see you for you. True I still do love Kikyo and it is also true that now you resemble her so much. But you are not her.

"You are Kagome, my Kagome, and The Kagome who nursed me when I was inflicted with poison, the Kagome that stuck by me when I assumed my human form, Kagome who fought for me when I could not, and Kagome who I protected and was willing to see hells gates for.

"That is you, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he knelt next to her. Kagome looked into his eyes, her anger dissipating and becoming pain. "I never would have been able to take on Naraku on my own if you weren't beside me. "I would never have been able to master Tesusaiga with out you. I would have never been freed from Kikyo's curse if it wasn't for you.

"Kagome, I don't care if you hate me now. But please give me another chance," he said as he grasped her hands. "I can change. If you don't love me now, I can teach you and as time goes by maybe you could love me again. But please, don't leave me, not now." He brushed her cheek. Kagome felt herself shaking with both Anger and sadness. "I love you, so much."

He leaned forward as though to kiss her but she turned her head away.

:"I will see you later Inuyasha," Kagome said. She broke away from his grip and reached for the bowl.

When she looked up again, Inuyasha had left.

* * *

Okay I know, complete change and twist. Review please and don't shoot me! Inuyasha is becoming desperate and he doesn't want to lose her again. 

(Hides behind her desk) Okay, I will update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, now let me weave fate grins Life is about to become a roller coaster. Now the continuation of the love triangle will unfold and it will be come even more intense!

smiles evilly A word of caution: For those who hate Inuyasha in already, please do not kill me for allowing his violence to take control.

hides behind desk clutching a kantana Okay, go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters, some lucky person in Asia does

* * *

Chapter eight: Attack of the crows

* * *

Kagome insisted she was well enough to do her rounds. Kaede argued with her and finally after being retied with the Arachnid thread Kagome said she wouldn't go out. She was untied and kept true to her word. She stayed in her room, sometimes venturing out to the garden.

But she was still Miko and had duties to fulfill. She was visited frequently by people who were ill and were in need of medical care. She tended to them still and even preformed purification, much to Sango's displeasure.

"You can not tell her to stop," Kaede said as Sango complained once again. "Telling her to rest is like telling the river to ease his flow. You will never succeed"

Sango sighed as she watched people come out of Kaede's house.

She saw Sesshomaru enter inside.

Curiosity ate at her until she followed him inside. She heard Kaede sigh.

"Be careful Sango-Chan; do not go poking your nose into matters that do not concern you." Sango brushed off the warning and ventured inside the hut.

She crept down, following Sesshomaru (At a safe distance, with that doggy nose of his). She saw him enter a room. She slowly peered into the room.

"Lady Miko."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, welcome," Kagome turned. Sango stared slightly stunned.

Kagome was dressed in a azure hamaka with white at the bottom and white hayori with blue cuffed sleeves. Over this she wore a white kimono, her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and she smiled at Sesshomaru.

"You have changed your apparel, Miko, why?" Sesshomaru asked his voice devoid of emotion as ever. Kagome smiled as she peered down at herself as she laughed lightly.

"I have grown weary of wearing the same outfit every day. I thought I would try something of my own making." Kagome said softly. Sango blinked as she heard her friends tone so soft almost jovial.

"It suits you, Miko," Sesshomaru said. Sango felt like scolding him for his dispassionate tone but she saw the worry enter Kagome's eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what troubles you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked out at the garden.

"Your voice is utterly devoid of emotion and you sound so . . . distant, what troubles you so?" She looked at Sesshomaru, "You too . . . have changed the way you dress, Lord, but why do you still wear your armor?" Sango looked at Sesshomaru and realized what Kagome meant.

He wore his same aristocratically styled of armor but he now wore shoulder plates that jutted out from underneath his furs and his chest was covered by his same horned armor yet the sash which he wore had changed from yellow and blue to crimson and ruby. His hair was tired back in a high ponytail on his head. His sword rested upon his hip in the manner of a samurai.

"One will never know when an enemy is to appear so I wish to be prepared," Sesshomaru answered. Sango felt the need to kill him grow stronger now but she was quelled once again by Kagome's words and actions.

"You do not wish to be caught off guard by Inuyasha again, do you," Kagome said as she came and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

Sango felt his aura tense slightly as he gazed down at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt sure that he would pull her close and kiss her, but again she felt a wave of anger when he just straitened her kimono.

"Lady Miko, we must talk."

"What about," Kagome asked. Sesshomaru walked away from her into the garden, as he peered up at the Sakura tree.

"Lady Miko, why did you save me," he asked. Sango saw her tense.

"Because, you saved me and the village and you also protected the village from Inuyasha's wind scar. I couldn't very well leave you there to die," Kagome said.

"No, I am not asking you as the Miko of the village, Lady," Sesshomaru said as he turned back to her. "Why did you save me, a mere demon that has tried to kill you on more than one occasion and has also insulted your suitor and you friends? Why did you save me, Lady?"

Sango saw Kagome's confused expression ease off into one of understanding. Kagome walked over to the small pond of water that sat near the edge of the garden.

* * *

"When I first saw you, Lord, you were injured and Rin had begged me to save you. I thought you reminded me of Inuyasha, you looked so helpless . . . so human," Lord Sesshomaru heard the Miko's voice ring out.

She was a stunning sight to behold. The silver of her Kimono hung down on her shoulders like starlight and the blue contrasting it so nicely. Her hair hung down her back was a mane of unruly black hair. He smelt the subtle scent of lavender and Rose water emitting from her.

But as she stood there, alone looking so isolated, he felt the urge to bring her into his arms but he was very far from admitting that to himself, let along her.

"You reminded me of your brother before Naraku, before he became to obsess with Kikyo's death that he forgot his life with me." She looked down at the water, her eyes full of memory. "I wanted to help you because you were kith and now kin to me because I thought I was married to Inuyasha, I didn't want to seem like a bad hostess or protectorate. I wanted to be kind.

"But then . . . you listened to me, you cared for me. You treated me like the woman I was, neither the replacement nor the miko to you, you gave me respect because I was a person, not just someone, but a person.

"I was happy," Kagome turned to look him in the eye. Sesshomaru felt his heart behind his icy shields ache as she stared into his eyes with such faith, such intensity. "I was glad you protected me and glad you helped me in my time of grief. You gave me back my hope, awakened my lost fire, and brought back my life.

"I saved you because I owed you my life, Sesshomaru," She said. Sesshomaru flinched at her informal use of his name but he just smiled weakly.

"I owe you nothing, Lady, and you owe me nothing," He said masking the difficulty it took him to speak. His heart was threatening to come out of his chest and make him whisk her away from this place.

"You're wrong," She said. "I owe you my life." She came towards him and reached for his hand. Sesshomaru looked down as she placed in it, a silver ring.

"This ring is imbued with my aura and parts of the power of the shikon no tama that resides with in my body," She closed his fingers around it tightly. "When you leave this village, and you ever need of aid, I can track the ring with my power and find you and come to your defense." Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes wide.

Why was she giving this to him?

"Lady, I do not understand, why do you give me this," He said. Kagome smiled.

"While you are here, you, Rin, and Jaken are in danger," She said softly. "I do not wish for Inuyasha to harm you, Sesshomaru, I could never forgive myself if I was to become the reason you were harmed.

"I give you this ring as a token of my oath to you, my promise to you, Lord Sesshomaru of the western skies and sea." Kagome grasped his hands in hers as she drew his hand to her face.

Sango stared, slight entranced as Kagome kissed his knuckles. Sesshomaru's face was unreadable but his eyes had darkened to the color of beaten amber.

"I ask you now, not as the miko, but as a woman who loves you, to leave this village and to protect yourself and your charges from your brother's wrath."

Sesshomaru snatched his hands away from hers.

Sango was stunned by what she saw in his eyes. Smoldering anger and something that mimicked the emotion of pain

"Lady Miko, do not trifle with me," Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome was slight shocked. "Who do you think you are to play this game of passion with me?"

"I do no know what you mean, Sesshomaru," Kagome said. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed gold as the anger intensified them ten fold.

"You can not tell me you do not know why I came back to this village," Sesshomaru said. Kagome stared thunderstruck as he stared angrily into her eyes.

"What?"

"You can not say you are completely naïve, Miko, to my heart," Sesshomaru said. Kagome felt her heart thump.

"I can not acknowledge it" Kagome said softly. "I do not wish to put you in danger, your brother-."

"Inuyasha is strong, true, but I do not fear him or our father's sword," Sesshomaru snapped. "He is only half-breed and far weaker than me."

"Sesshomaru-"

Sesshomaru grasped her shoulders and drew her forward. Sango nearly flinched on Kagome's behalf as he held her to him. She saw Kagome's eyes widen, she was paralyzed in his grip.

"What have you done to me," he said. Kagome looked up at him.

"What do you mean?'

"What have you done," He said. "How have you wedged your way into my mind?"

"Lord-" Kagome was silenced when Sesshomaru drew away from her to look into her eyes.

"How have you, a mere Miko undermined me?" Kagome looked up at him and felt like she was being drawn into his eyes.

Then the cries came.

* * *

The wall of the Garden fell apart as Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome. He lifted her and jumped aside. Kagome gasped as he used his arm and sleeves to shield her from the falling debris.

Oh great Kami . . .

Flying high over the wreckage was a flock of crows and in the center was a monstrous crow. Its black feather's glistened in the light of the sun.

_(The shikon no tama(_ The crow swooped and Sesshomaru push both of them to the ground.(_Give me the Shikon no Tama_!)

"Kagome here!"

Kagome looked up to see Sango throwing her a quiver and bow. Kagome raced and caught it. She quickly drew and arrow and knocked it to the bow.

She shot at the crow but a black cloud suddenly swarmed the monster and the arrow was caught and broken.

"Damn!" Kagome jumped as the crows all moved to swoop down at her. She was rewarded with a pain in her chest.

She rolled away from the next swoop but she felt her wounds becoming angered. She tried to stand but was forced down by a spasm of pain.

The crow was coming toward her, at a furious speed . . .

_I'm dead!_

She saw something white standing in front of her.

Sesshomaru swiped at the crow and it diverted its path. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru used the Sakura tree and jumped up into the air, soaring after it. Kagome watched as he clasped the Crow with one hand.

She saw the familiar purple lines on his wrist and knew what he had done.

Poisoned

A shriek filled the sky as the bird came down. Sesshomaru came with it, still grasping the crow. They slammed into the ground, causing a crater in the earth.

When the dust cleared, Kagome slowly stood as she approached the hole.

"Sesshomaru," She called.

"I'm here." She raced up and she hugged him. She felt him recoil slightly but he didn't stop her.

"How touching."

Kagome looked up to see a stand man standing in the chasm created in the garden wall.

His hair was the color of raven feathers and his skin was ivory. His eyes were obsidian and he wore grey and black armor with white sandals over black socks.

Demon, his aura was dark, almost twisted. She could feel the angry yet determined heat radiating from him.

"Lady Kagome, Miko, I implore you to give me the shikon no tama." He said coldly. Kagome felt her features smooth over and her eyes become steel.

"Demon, be gone," She said coldly. "You have no power here." His face twisted into an evil smile.

"You Miko have no power over me," He said. "You have allowed yourself to become weak and to the point where you must cling to a dog demon spawn to save you." Kagome did not flinch, but her voice was laced with venom.

"Leave, Demon."

"Give me the Shikon no tama," he demanded, raising his javelin, pointing it at Kagome. "I, Avian Surosuke will claim the power and become ruler of Japan!" Kagome moved away from Sesshomaru and stepped out into the dust road in the middle of the village square.

Surosuke wasted no time, he flew high into the sky and as he threw his javelin at her. Kagome dodged as she reached into her kimono and pulled out three spirit charms.

"Exorcizing flame!" She cried as she threw the charms at him, charging them with her own _chi_ and sending them at Surosuke. He dodged the charms but one struck his mark. It latched onto his hand.

Kagome drew her bow as Surosuke cried out in pain. She stood ready to fire.

Ready

Aim

Fire----

"Kagome, look out!"

Kagome felt someone grab her and throw her aside. She knew she couldn't believe her eyes but her mind told her otherwise.

Sesshomaru was standing where she had been, the javelin shot through his shoulder.

"Feh, pathetic" Surosuke said as he stared at Sesshomaru. "Why would you, Sesshomaru of the poison claws, the destroyer, the unmerciful ice blooded, save a mere Miko's life?" Sesshomaru fell to one knee; his face was controlled and cold as he gazed angrily at Surosuke.

Kagome grabbed her bow and once again, aimed. This time, she pushed with her mind as her arrow flew and hit its mark.

She saw the demon fall down and begin to disappear. She dropped her bow and raced to his side.

"Sesshomaru! . . . Oh Kami hold on," she cried as she began to examine his wound.

"Stop," He said. She saw his eyes cold and his mouth a thin line. He was gazing strait ahead. She grasped the javelin around the side.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and he gave no sign. She yanked the weapon out of his shoulder. He did not flinch nor cry out whe she did. She tore a piece of her silver kimono to bandage the wound.

"Leave him, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, not now!" Kagome hissed as she tightened the strip of her robe. She felt someone grab her arm and yank her back.

"I said leave him," Inuyasha said, his voice firm. Kagome glared back at him but she felt his hand around her wrist firm"And where were you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered. His voice was quiet and composed.

Threatening

"I was on the other side of the village taking care of those other buzzards," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked from one brother to the other. Sesshomaru's eyes hidden by his silver bangs

"Those birds were not important," Sesshomaru said. "Why didn't you help the Miko when her blood scent first entered the air?"

"I thought you were her samurai in strong armor now," Inuyasha growled. "What? Now you want me around?" He looked at Kagome who was glaring at him.

"Release me, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she tried to jerk back but Inuyasha's grip was firm and unwavering.

"Sesshomaru, I have warned you to leave," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at him and then scowled coldly.

"And I have told you I won't."

"Sesshomaru-"

"Kagome stay out of this," Sesshomaru said. Kagome gazed back and forth between the men. She then stepped in front of Sesshomaru, who was knelt behind her.

"Kagome-"

"Sesshomaru is injured," She snapped. "I won't allow you to fight him when he is hurt, I won't!" She gazed strait into his eyes unflinching.

"Feh, Sesshomaru, how far you have fallen," Inuyasha mocked as he burned holes into his brother's eyes. "You need to be protected by a mere mortal woman, how weak have you become?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward but heard a slap echo through out the air.

Kagome stood her hand out stretched; Inuyasha's head was turned to one side.

"If anyone is pathetic here, it is you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, gazing angrily at him. "You, protector of the village of Kaede, Kikyo's dead sister, are disgracing her very memory by trying to strike a man who had just saved it and who was injured in protecting its priestess." Kagome lowered her arm. "I shall never forgive, and I have a feeling neither will Kikyo, may she rest."

Inuyasha turned his eyes on her; they were trimmed with red as she gazed murderously at her.

* * *

Yay, another chapter out It took long enough  
Well, stay tuned and reviewers even flamers are welcome 


	9. Chapter 9

A word to the wise: WARNING, please do not kill Inuyasha for what shall happen next. Sesshomaru, you baka, tell her already! Whisk her away, take her to your castle and make her your mate (Falls down after getting hit by a katana hilt)

Reader: Give me the story!

DarkEyesBlinded: You're mean, it's my story!  
Reader: (Glares death rays into the author.) (Draws a Katana) you talk too much.

DarkEyesBlinded: Help! (Throws papers into the air and throws the story at the reader)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters, some lucky person in Asia does

(Hides under desk and works on next chapter in secret)

* * *

Chapter nine:

Birth

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice was warning, laced with anger. Kagome glared back at him, just as heated.

"No Inuyasha," She said. "I will not allow you to harm Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes burning with hatred.

"He is not welcome here, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "You may be priestess here, but these lands are my territory, he is not welcome here." Kagome stood in front of him, unwavering.

"As long as I am priestess in this village, you will not lay a hand on Sesshomaru," Kagome said. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" Inuyasha drew her towards him and shoved her aside.

Kagome was sent stumbling to the ground. Inuyasha drew his sword and went to attack Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha charged. He felt his Demon blood calling for Sesshomaru's, he needed this fight, and he needed to prove to Kagome, to everyone watching that he was stronger

The only verdict in his mind came down to this:

Defeat Sesshomaru

Defeat him

Sesshomaru drew his sword and blocked his attack. Inuyasha went to attack him once again but Sesshomaru hit him up side the face with the hilt of his sword.

Inuyasha went backwards but recovered quickly. He attacked once again, swiping at his head. Sesshomaru blocked, his face completely controlled.

"I said for you to leave," Inuyasha said as he locked swords with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled cruelly.

"And leave a worthless half breed like you alive, never." Sesshomaru snapped as he threw Inuyasha aside. He swiped out at Inuyasha, he dodged and came again

Sesshomaru then punched at Inuyasha's throat, sending him into the garden.

"Get up, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha slowly rose from the grass area of the garden. Sesshomaru was advancing on him stealthy like a wolf. "You wished to fight me now get up and fight!" Inuyasha held his sword out in front of him.

Sesshomaru's blood was boiling. He had always loathed his half brother, he had always hated him.

Now. . .

He felt a pair of arms around his waist, hands on his chest.

* * *

"Don't," Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome . . ." Sesshomaru didn't look back at her, knowing if he did, his resolve to kill Inuyasha would dissolve. "Let go."

"Please . . . don't kill him," Kagome said softly. She buried her head into his back as she clutched on to him. "Please . . . don't."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, trying to summon the fury he needed to kill him

He needed to kill him.

His blood called for his to be spilt.

His demon aura clashed with his, needing to prove he was far stronger.

He needed to kill him.

He needed to . . .

He sheathed his sword.

"I won't."

Kagome looked up as he stared off into the sky, his face utterly composed. "I won't kill him, at least not now." He pulled away from her. Kagome smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. Inuyasha rose slightly as he sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru turned away from her.

"Kagome," Sango came forward and was head strait for Kagome.

"Sanko-tesso!"

Kagome ran forward. "Sango look out!"

Each of these movements was too late . . .

She pushed Sango to the ground, but not before one of the blades clipped Sango's leg. Sesshomaru was there in an instant blocked the others claws with his kimono sleeve.

"Sango-Chan, oh hold on," Kagome said. Sango's breath had become labored.

"Kagome, I think . . . its time," Sango said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh my gods," Kagome cried. She looked around, she saw Shippo, Rin, and Katsu, "Katsu, go get Kaede, tell her its time." Katsu nodded as he took off. "Shippo, Rin, go get Miroku, tell him Sango's gone into labor."

"Right," Shippo nodded as he grabbed Rin's hand and took her along. Kagome began to help Sango up.

Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Let me carry her," he said. Kagome nodded as he picked Sango up.

"Take her to Kaede's house," She said. Sesshomaru walked away.

She turned to Inuyasha.

He looked at his claws; his eyes were wide as though he had never seen them before.

He looked up at Kagome, his eyes completely lost.

"Kagome, what did I just. . . do," He said. "What did I do . . .?"

"Inuyasha, come and help me," She said. "I will need all the help I can get with Sango's delivery." Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded.

Inuyasha walked over and picked her up.

"Hey-."

"I can get you there faster," He said. Kagome nodded as she rode on his back.

As Inuyasha soared through the air, Kagome closed her eyes.

She remembered when Inuyasha first carried her on his back.

The memory is gone; he lands in front of Kaede's house. Kagome sighs as she gets off.

So much for memories . . .

She hurries into the house.

"Elder Kaede," Kagome called. Kaede was already in a room with Sango.

"Come, child, we need to work quickly." Kaede said washing her hands. Kagome tired back her hair and pinned up her sleeves. She washed her hands and hurried over to Sango.

"Inuyasha, we are going to need you to hold her shoulders down," Kaede said. "Kagome, get the salve." Inuyasha nodded as he walked over to Sango.

"Sango, I'm sorry," He said. Kagome looked up as he said this, his eyes laced with pain. "I never mean to hurt you." Sango was gasping, taking deep breaths.

"Its fine, Inuyasha, just please, help me make sure this child is born safely," She said. She then cried out. Inuyasha smiled as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

Kagome smiled.

* * *

"Monk, will you calm down," Koga said. "You're going to wear a hole into the ground. Miroku paced back and forth.

All the men along with the children were waiting outside of the house, they had been their since they heard. Koga was seated in front of the house with Katsu near him. Rin and Shippo were playing with a ball near them. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wood frame, his eyes closed leisurely.

Miroku was pacing restlessly. He looked uneasily and nervously around the group, every time he heard Sango cry out, he went to rush inside. Kaede had ordered them not to let him pass inside. Koga seated himself directly in front of the door and when ever Miroku tried to get inside, Koga would kick him down and he would fall on to the ground.

Then tension was building among them. With each cry, Miroku looked like he was going to either vomit or faint with his nerves.

Night time came, the people of the village had lit their lanterns and the moon was high over head now, still, no one was allowed inside.

After falling down on the ground for the millionth time, Miroku sat down on the steps closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Monk."

Everyone jumped when Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Calm down, you mate was a demon slayer before she met you, her life depended on her strength alone," Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Miroku, his eyes glowing golden in the moonlight. "She is strong, your mate, she will not die while giving life to your child." Some of the tension left Miroku's features as his shoulders relaxed. He smiled witheringly at him when the sliding door behind Koga opened.

"Kaede-"

"Calm yourself, Lord Monk," Kaede said. "You're wife and children are resting. Lady Kagome is bandaging your wife's angered wounds and treating them." Miroku's eyes widened.

"Children?"

"A son," Kaede said looking at him. "And a daughter, both born healthy. But I fear a demon may try to possess them so I ask that you and your wife stay here for at least a month while you're children gain strength." Miroku's eyes lit up as he rushed past Koga, knocking the poor wolf clan leader aside.

Miroku slid the door open swiftly as he peered inside.

"Miroku," Sango said weakly. Kagome finished bandaging her legs smiled at him. Miroku slowly came in as felt his heart wanting to come up through his throat.

"Is it true," He said. "What Lady Kaede said?" Sango smiled as she showed him two bundles in her arms as she leaned against a bunch of pillows laid against the wall for her to rest on.

Miroku saw two children, looking around, at the world. He fell to his knees next to Sango, reaching out shaking hands.

"Our son," Sango said. She then held another bundle in her other arm, "And our daughter."

Miroku laughed as he lifted the boy into the air. The boy's eyes remained slightly closed, as Miroku admired him.

He then knelt back down, smiling gently at Sango. He leaned forward.

"I love you, Sango, I thank the great Buddha that you are not hurt," He said softly. Sango smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, softer than any pillow.

"I love you to, Miroku," Sango said. She looked up at Miroku whose eyes sparkled.

He leaned forward and captured her lips. Sango smiled against his kiss as she returned it.

Kagome slipped out of the room.

* * *

Kagome told Kaede she was going to do a round about the village, just to make sure no stray crows were left sleazing about. Kaede consented and said she would tend to Sango.

As Kagome walked around the edge of the village, she felt her heart ache.

Today, Sesshomaru had been hurt on her account, Inuyasha had tried to attack him, and Sesshomaru would have killed Inuyasha if he was allowed to advance.

Kagome stopped him.

Walking about the village, Kagome stretched her senses to detect any demonic aura about the village; she found nothing but dead demons.

Kagome sighed.

She envied Sango and Miroku, they could love freely and Sango didn't have anyone competing for her heart.

Kagome felt eyes sting though they were dry. Why did they have to fight over her? Why did she become apart of their brotherly rivalry?

Because, a mocking voice came into her skull, its scolding tone punishing her for her stupidity, you and Inuyasha were already on rocks, then you sought a way to end the loneliness and the pain he made you feel and you found it

And his name is Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands

Kagome decided to the woods a bit, she needed to think and being in the village was not going to allow her to do so, with some many different auras both demon and human, her powers would not allow her to rest her weary heart.

She walked a familiar path, she knew she should recognize it but she was far thinking about it.

I have made a real mess of things, haven't I, Kagome thought as she walked. I should never have let my heart grow so lonely, I should have talked things out with Inuyasha, maybe then I could have stayed away from Sesshomaru, maybe then. . . .

_Maybe nothing!_ A cruel, headstrong voice came crashing at her. You heard Inuyasha, what he said about you, what he said to Koga, you heard what he said, so how dare you even contemplate taking him back! Do you want to be in Kikyo's shadow forever!

No other voices answered her. Kagome stopped in a clearing.

She looked up at a familiar sight, one that was so familiar that it was like a punch to her heart.

The sacred tree

Kagome brushed her hand on its massive roots and then touched its trunk.

This is where, Inuyasha and I first met, everything started . . . with this tree, Kagome thought, where everything started . . . where Inuyasha first held Kikyo, when he promised her his life, his protection

His heart . . .

Kagome felt her tears welling up again, her body wasn't listening to her mind anymore, and she was shaking all over as she tried to calm herself.

I knew . . . back then . . . that Kikyo and Inuyasha would always be together, Kagome thought, I knew . . .

Inuyasha and Kikyo would always love each other, Kikyo promised herself to Inuyasha, that no other man would have her heart or even touch her . . . and Inuyasha promised his own heart to her . . .

Kagome fell to her knees, why was she fighting now? They had over 54 years of love, 54 years of time . . .

Inuyasha and I shared something as well, Kagome sat down on roots of the tree, and she pulled her knees to her as she felt her heart slightly lighter. It was no mistake that we met; it was no mere chance that I fell down that well, 504 years in my time.

But was it love, she asked herself, and do you really love Inuyasha?

Yes, I do love Inuyasha, but . . .

Three years, Kagome felt a jab inside her chest, three years you have had with him, and he has done little to acknowledge you, he has done little to love you . . . .

And what of the past, her mind asked. What of all the adventures you shared with him, all the times you and him have been together, helped each other, cared for one another, worried, cried, don't those count.

They do . . ., Kagome closed her eyes, They do count but they were the reason you tried to hang on to Inuyasha, tried to play the dutiful wife and tried to fit into Kikyo's shoes, tried to be Miko and locked up your emotions to follow her emotionless footsteps.

Have you tried to fit into your shoes, Kagome?  
Have you tried to walk your own road?

Kagome smiled. She stood and grabbed her bow again. She slung it on to her shoulder.

She looked up at the tree and smiled, it was so large, so vast, and it seemed to tower over all the others in the forest.

As she walked back to the village, Kagome felt, for the first time in a long while, truly at peace with herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some technical difficulties with my life that I had to fix. Well here's the next chapter everyone has been waiting for

Reader: Give me the chapter I have waited almost a year!  
_Darkeyesblinded_: Wait!  
(Reader draws a kunai and aims it)  
_DarkeyesBlinded (Screams and throws the chapter at the reader) You're mean T_T_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters, some lucky person in Asia does.

Chapter 10  
Stolen.

Kagome had never felt so at ease. As she made her way back to the village, the dawn's first rays broke the night sky, illuminating the beauty of the entire area.  
"Kagome!"  
She turned to see Inuyasha racing over. His hair glittered in the dawns golden rays.  
"Inuyasha," She called happily. She waved to him franticly. He landed hard on one knee before he rose to his full height.  
"Where have you been! You worried us! You were gone all night and-." He was silenced by two fingers to his lips. Startled golden eyes met soft brown that were smiling.

"Thank you for worrying, Inuyasha, but I am fine," Kagome said. His golden eyes soften, making his face even more handsome than before. "Go, check the eastern front, I think I missed a few stay birds over there along the way."

"Alright be careful Kagome," He said. He bent down and kissed her cheek before launching in to the air.

She closed her eyes. Nothing inside her stirred. Her heart didn't flutter the way it used to when he kissed her or when he stole glances her way. He was Inuyasha now, her friend, her family, her loved one.

He would always hold a special place in her heart. Just not the one he wanted to fill.

As she turned, she knew who would be waiting

Sesshomaru stood a little ways away. His silver hair glittered and his silver garbs shined like a thousand diamonds. She felt her breath catch as her eyes took in his full beauty. Her eyes traced the lines on his face, taking in each feature.

Something had changed?

What had changed?

Same long silver hair, same samurai armor, same golden eyes . . .

He approached her, his steps slow and echoing. His expression caught her off guard. His eyes . . . . They were soft and concerned yet it was masked by the icy expression he wore most often.

She smiled and met him half way wanting to know if he felt the same uneasiness that she did. They stood for a while, not speaking, or moving; just glad to be in each others presence.

Suddenly she stepped forward, wanting to know if he felt the same. If he, too, felt this need to be near her. Broken hearted and emotionally challenged, she wanted to know.

Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face into his chest, just wanting to be near him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the Miko with emotionless eyes but with turmoil in his heart. She clung to him in a way she never had before. He could smell her fear that rested inside her and sensed the need of wanting to be close to him.

Yesterday she was trying to send him away in order to protect him and his charges. She had said that she locked him but wasn't willing to hurt him in order to have him.

That night before he had sensed her need to be alone, away from everyone though the other males in the village searched for her, he stayed saying she would come back when she was ready.  
Today she had changed. Her expression was open and her eyes showed an animation he had only seen three years before. Back when she traveled with Inuyasha and she was deeply in love with him. Now here she was, clinging to him, wanting him to respond.

Did he even dare?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked down at her head as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.  
"What?"

"Cam you forgive me for what happened yesterday?" She asked, "I don't want you to go and please stay as long as you want, just please don't go yet." She looked back down as she let go of his kimono. "I am sorry, forgive my forwardness."

Without another word, Sesshomaru of the western lands did something no though he was capable of.

He stepped forward. Kagome only had time to look up as he tilted her head back and descended down to touch her lips.

_So this is what it was like . . . to feel for someone with your heart?_ Sesshomaru wondered as he pulled her close, burying his hand into her hair, holding her head steadfast. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him timidly before just closing her eyes.

Little did the couple know that from Kaede's home, four pairs of eyes watched them?

***

* * *

"Now that's a sight everyone expected but no one thought to see this early in the morning." Miroku said. "It's finally done."

"Yes," Sango said as she watched the two. "It's good for Kagome to find someone who loves her for her. She needs this."

"Yeah, I will just hate to tell Inuyasha," Koga said. "Better yet, I think I will. It will be funny to see his expression when he realizes he's lost the most precious thing in his life."

"No, Koga, it's not wise. Anyway he wouldn't believe us even if we told him," Miroku said. He sighed and then glared darkly. "He needs to see this for himself. He needs to discover this on his own so that he may come to understand the value of what he has lost."

"Heh, you're evil, Monk, that's way colder than what I had in store," Koga said. "At least mine was merciful and let him know up front. You're hiding everything, but you're right, he won't believe us."

Shippo looked back out at the couple and felt a swell of pity. He knew Inuyasha would be hurt. But even more so, he knew this was good for Kagome. She had been hurt too much and too many times He loved her as much as he loved him and as much as he would have loved to see them work, he knew they wouldn't. Inuyasha was too attached to Kikyo and Kagome now was too attached to Sesshomaru.

He sighed.

Was there any hope anymore?

***

* * *

Kagome met Sesshomaru's golden eyes as he pulled away. She felt her heart in her throat and her cheeks flushed to where they burned. His eyes were dazed and as he gave a wry smile but still a smile none the less.

"Will you stay with me, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome asked. He gazed down at her as his eyes closed slightly.

"I will need to return to my lands soon, but for now, I will stay with you, Lady miko."

"Until next full moon," She asked.

"As you wish, lady Kagome," he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

***

* * *

The Days passed slowly now for Kagome. Since the crow attack did so much damage there was much work to be done in the village. The men repaired the homes and also disposed of the demonic caucuses and used special incenses to banish the taint from the land so it would yield again.

The women tended to the sick and the wounded, opening their homes to the men whom needed rest of care. They helped with the home repair by making new thatch rugs and tarps.

But no one in the village was as busy as Kagome or her friends. Koga and Miroku helped with the repair and the cleansing of the village. Kaede aided the women with the sick and Inuyasha was on patrol, chasing away demons.

During the days, Kagome barely had enough time to get through the daily route. She was usually either called to heal the sick, purify a space, or patrolling the borders of the villages.

But when night came, Kagome always looked forward to her meetings with Sesshomaru.

He had made a full recover like any demon would. Fearful to have Inuyasha hurt him in any way, she moved his quarters to her own home with Kaede. He objected at first, saying his brother wouldn't be able to touch him let along hurt him. But Kagome insisted, saying she wished to take no chance.

Every night though, she went to bed peacefully, knowing she had made her decision for herself.

The following day, Kagome looked up to the sounded for hurried footsteps.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome!"

"Katsu? What is wrong?"

"Visitors. Kaede told me to fetch you right a way," Katsu said out of breath. Kagome nodded.

Following Katsu, she saw the door to Kaede's home open and three guards standing outside.

_Something has happen,_ She thought.

Entering inside she saw five people seated in the entrance hall; three burly looking men and one younger man and Kaede.

"Lady Kagome, thank you for joining us," Kaede said. "Come sit." Kagome smoothed down her facial features as she came and sat next to Kaede.

"Greetings, Lady Kagome, you look well." The young man spoke with quiet authority and bowed. Kagome followed suit. He looked to be in his late thirties with his long hair pulled back into a top knot atop his head. His face was shaven and his eyes warm.

"Lord Assano, it is good to see you again, it has been a long time," Kagome said. Assano smiled bitterly.

"Forgive my intrusion but I am afraid that I bear grave news," He said softly. "I do wish this could have been a pleasanter visit."

"What has happen?"

"You know of my late wife, Lady Kasumi of the white dragons," He said. "You and her became friends no?" Kagome nodded, a sick feeling sinking into her stomach.

"What has happen to lady Kasumi," Kagome asked bracing herself for the worst.

"She was attacked in the mountains near the temple. The demons tried to use her body as a host but she was able to fend them off but in the end she lost her battle with the grievous wounds that were inflicted upon her during the battle.

"Her pyre as you know must be seen over by another priestess and looked after by them," Lord Assano said as he went into a deep bow before Kagome. "I ask you as her widowed husband and as some who knew her to help my wife find her way into the afterlife safely." He then added more softly to where only Kagome could here. "It is what she would have wanted. For she loved you like her sister and cared for you deeply."

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the same sickening feeling of lost invade her heart. She didn't want to travel those roads up to the Azure pass. They were full of bandits and brigands and she was afraid of them.

But as she looked at lord Assano bowed before her, his eyes tearing and his prided depleted by the loss of his beloved, Kagome felt her decision be made.

"I will over see her pyre, Lord Assano," She said. "Just give the day and the night to prepare and we will leave with my party at sun up tomorrow." Lord Assano bowed low, his head grazing the floor.

"I thank you great lady and my wishes to the gods that you make it safely to our village," he said. He then rose and motioned to the guards to follow him out.

"Kagome are you sure this is what you want," Kaede said as they left. "Those roads are hazardous and not many make it through there alive. Even Lord Assano feared them for he wouldn't have brought so many guards with him just to come down the mountain.

"I have to do this Kaede," Kagome said. "Kasumi was a dear friend of mine and she needs another priestess to look over her pyre." Kagome closed her eyes. "I must do this for her in order to pay my respects as well and to say good bye." Kaede nodded and sighed.

"So be it, but child take care. Take your group with you and be safe," Kaede nodded. Kagome rose and left with out another word.

***

* * *

"I don't see why you are coming along, Inuyasha, How long has it been since you last went to the temple," Koga said. Kagome sighed as she walked along.

She had spent the day making plans for departure. She organized a group of people to accompany her up the mountain.

Her group consisted mostly of her old friends. Sango and Miroku refused to stay behind, despite Kagome's objections. Sango had left her children in the care of Kaede and a maid to come along. Koga refused to be left behind, saying he needed the adventure and a chance to kick some ass at anyone who dared tried to hurt Kagome. Shippo and Rin along with Jaken trailed by Kagome staying close to her while speaking animatedly.

The two that she didn't want any where near each other though were unfortunately the two who insisted on sojourning with her up the mountain.

"Feh, as I have said wolf. Be glad that Kagome cares so much for you. Otherwise you would have been dead long ago." Inuyasha snapped as he walked in front of Kagome. He wore his old red hamaka and hayori made of the hair of the fire rat as he carried tetsusaiga at his waist and wore a garnet kimono open over his outfit. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he wore it because he knew it brought back memories of their travels or if he just thought it easier to travel in.

"Ha! I can take you on any time pup. Just tell me when where and how hard you want your head bashed into the ground!" Kagome felt a headache coming on as she gritted her teeth.

"Cut it out you two. We're not children!" Miroku chimed in as he banged his staff on the ground. Koga and Inuyasha continued to argue as Shippo put in that children were better behaved.

She heard Inuyasha threaten to cut Koga's head off before she stopped dead.

"Enough! Arrrgh! You two are giving me a migraine the size of Tokyo." She snapped as she whirled on them. "Cut it out this instant or else I will shoot you both with purifying arrows and maybe then you two will shut up!" Koga and Inuyasha both stared at her thunderstruck as she turned and kept walking up the pass.

_Why do men have to be so pigheaded? I hate you, I hate you too. I am going to kill you, I'll kill you first, it never ends!_ Kagome thought bitterly as she walked faster than the others.

"Calm yourself, lady miko." Kagome felt her guard relax as she remembered the other person by her side.

"You listen to them bicker and fight and then tell me too," She said as Sesshomaru walked casually beside her. He then stopped as she turned to face him.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Fetch us some horses from my stables, quickly," Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken bowed as he used the staff to disappear.

"Why are you ordering horses?'

"So we may ride. It is a more convenient way to travel through these hazardous roads," He said coolly. Kagome felt herself shiver at the cold tone he used still.

She knew it was only for show.

The group continued on until late afternoon when Shippo ended up having to carry a tried Rin half way until they decided to rest.

The group spoke animatedly as Kagome sat quietly. The forest was dark and quiet as Koga and Inuyasha gathered wood for a fire. Shippo and Rin sat together while Shippo entertained her by shape changing and magic. She then stared up at the sky.

The stars were just showing when the men returned with the wood. Miroku lit a flint and with in moments there was a roaring fire in the middle of the circle.

"Here."

Kagome turned to see Sango holding out some cooked meat and a bowl of rice. "I made some food before we left and packed plenty. It should hold you over until morning."

"Thank you Sango, I didn't even think about food when we left this morning." She took the food gratefully as Sango sat next to her. As they ate, she noticed Sango staring at her oddly. "What is it?"

"Kagome, when are you going to tell Inuyasha?'

"Excuse me?"

"When are you going to tell him that you and Sesshomaru are courting now?" Kagome flinched as she slowly lowered he bowl.

"I really don't know, Sango-san," She said softly. "I don't know. But I know it will have to be soon." Sango nodded as she looked over at Inuyasha. He sat leaning against the tree with Tetsusaiga against his shoulder as he stared into the flames of the fire. The flames cast a golden glow to him which made him turn into a beautiful bronzed statue with golden eyes.

"With his outfit, he looks almost like he did three years ago," Sango said softly. Kagome looked back up to see him. Sango could see the memories play in her eyes as she stared longingly at him. Yet she also could se the pain her eyes held.

"Yes, he almost does," She said softly. Sango sighed as she stood.

"I know I will have to tell him soon," She said softly. "But I don't think I can bring myself to say anything yet. I mean everything that has happen the past few months has been so complicated, and I am kind of afraid to tell him."

"Why, is it that you still love him," Sango asked.

"No, it's just that I am afraid of hurting him," Kagome said as she looked down at her rice bowl, her appetite depleted. "I just know losing me will be like losing Kikyo all over again and I don't know if he can take that."

"But you can not let him keep thinking he has claim over you," Sango said. "He has marked with his scent; all of us can see that. Sesshomaru probably senses that as well but that is as far as he has ever gone." She paused suddenly and looked at Kagome, inquiringly.

"What?"

"Has Inuyasha ever taken you to his bed," She asked quietly. Kagome's cheeks flamed as she blurted out loudly.

"What? No! He never has," Kagome snapped. Sango laughed lightly. Kagome noticed that Miroku glanced over as did Inuyasha. Her cheeks darkened even more as she lowered her head and spoke quietly. "He never wanted to."

"That sounds odd," Sango said unabashed. "Usually it is customary for a man to take his wife shortly after their wedding day, but I guess Inuyasha only thought you guys engaged, never married so maybe that was why." Kagome paused as she remembered when she tried to press the issue to Inuyasha, but he always brushed the situation away, cheeks flamed and temper blaring.

Sighing, she was glad he never conceded to her advancements. She didn't think she could stand knowing she gave herself to someone who didn't love her and her alone.

Finishing her food, Sango stood and shifted her Hiraikous on her back.

"I am going to go take bath. There was a hot spring I saw a little further into the forest. Kagome nodded as she placed her bowl next to the fire and followed Sango. They walked in silence as each contemplated life.

Undressing, it was almost heaven to sink into the hot water. Her body cramped before releasing and relaxing. She allowed herself just to float wishing her mind would do the same.

Kagome knew that she would eventually have to tell Inuyasha that she was with Sesshomaru. She knew she couldn't hide the fact that her scent no longer carried a lingering scent that reminded her of the forest and the woods. Instead, it was becoming closer to that of a fresh spring or a high mountain air.

Sesshomaru's scent

She knew he was slowly claiming her by first laying a scent claim around her. She had learned enough from Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Koga that Scent claim was one way that a demon claimed his territory. He would encompass his chosen in his own scent as protection and a warning for other males to stay away.

She knew for a good five years she smelt like Inuyasha. Even though he had never really called on his claim which, if he had wanted to, he could strength it since they were still in his territory and he could claim her as his anytime. Plus with her further promise to him before they wed, she knew he could very well override Sesshomaru's claim.

She pondered for a bit, wondering if Inuyasha had even known he could do that. Could he . . .

Would he?

She felt the water ripple slightly as she felt an angry presence by the side of the lake on the other side of their spring.

Jumping up, Kagome quickly reached for her kimono and pulled it around her as she grabbed her bow.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked. Suddenly her head whipped to one side as she reached for her Hiraikous.

_Foolish humans who bath in my springs_!. Kagome saw something slithering in the water. Sango jumped out and dressed quickly but not before the water rose up.

From the water, emerged a large, fish like woman with blue hair and sea green eyes. Her skin was the color of the sand and scaled as she let out a piercing shriek.

Covering her ears, she almost buckled over as the painful sound continued to emanate off the demon.

Forcing herself strait, she saw Sango raise her Hiraikous.

"Hiraikous!" She cried as she hurled the boomerang at the woman. It hit the woman head on and sliced her in two, but quickly she repaired herself with her water.

_Foolish mortals! I am the lady of the spring, you can never kill me! _Kagome aimed a careful arrow at the woman's mouth just as she was about the scream again.

The arrow hit its mark strait into hers. The woman screeched as it burned down her throat but did not kill her.

"Damn it!" Kagome dodged as a wave of water came rushing at her. She was lifted clear off the ground and slammed into a tree across the beach.

Falling forward, pain sliced its way into her, causing her to cough and sputter.

"Kagome! Are you okay," Sango rushed to her. Kagome held her shoulder as she lifted herself from the ground, using her long bow as support.

"I am fine. It seems when she speaks she has to stop screaming. And my arrows hurt her but aren't enough to kill her unless I hit the right spot." Sango nodded as she lifted her Hiraikous once again before taking stance and aiming.

"Hiraikous!" She hurled her weapon once again. Kagome stood as she knocked her bow quickly and drew.

_Foolish girl-child, I told you, you can not kill me! _The Hiraikous cut the demon in two once again.

Just as it passed through, Kagome shot her arrow, aiming for the center of the division.

With a shriek that dropped her to her knees, the demon cried out in rage as she was cut in two. With murderous eyes, she shot another wave of water at Kagome.

Kagome, too hurt to keep from going backwards, was slammed back into the lake as the water dragged her down deeper and deeper.

"KAGOME!"

As if she we're being dragged down to the depths of the lake by some unseen chain, Kagome couldn't seem to find her limbs. The icy water numbed her warm skin and cut through her like a thousand daggers. As she sank deeper and deeper, she felt herself getting drowsy.

The world was blue and silver before it went black.

* * *

_Look, a human_

_Not only that a girl_

_Did Shenya send her to us?_

_Let's get her out and get a better look shall we?_

Kagome felt herself being lifted up just before cold assaulted her. It encompassed her from all sides before she felt herself being tightly bound.

She felt the darkness leaving as she tried to stretch out her senses but found only pain. It was coming from somewhere around her wrists and ankles. She felt a something hot and runny on her upper shoulder and her lower abdomen.

_Pretty little thing isn't she?_

_Shenya must have caught her bathing her in springs_

_She will make a fine meal and entertainment, for tonight, don't you think gentlemen? _Kagome clenched her teeth as she forced herself to open her eyes.

She was sitting with her arms bounded tightly behind her back and her ankles bound together. She saw her single hamaka layer held together by the strings was tattered and ripped where her shoulder was bleeding and near her stomach as well. She cataloged the pains and found only a few sprains and flesh wounds.

Grateful, she felt her feelings were only fleeting as she took in her new surroundings,.

She was sitting by a fire in a small camp. She noticed three demons sitting a little ways away from her. All tall and in human guise as they debated on what to do with her

Carefully, she assessed the area with her aura, brushing things lightly enough to feel like the wind passing over. She felt that the animals had all left, sensing ill bearing demons about, they knew to leave. The auras of the demons felt like slime across her skin, but she clamped her jaw shut as she continued her assessment.

She couldn't feel her friends anywhere.

She truly was alone on this one.

_Look, she has awoken_, Kagome tensed as she kept her face neutral as they all turned. They looked identical say for their faces.

_My how pretty she is_

_Dressed only in that flimsy hamaka_

"Stay away," Kagome snapped as she saw the advancing. "Don't touch me!"

_Feisty for a human_

_Saucy wench_ She saw one of them reach for her. She let her aura snap out.

"I said stay back!" She jerked on their auras hard with her own. She saw there faces change from amusement to shock to anger.

_She's not a normal human. Can you feel that brothers?_

_We can feel brother._

"My friends will be looking for me," She said. "They will find me and they will kill you if you so much as harm a single hair on my head."

_Your friends will be too late,_ Kagome leaned away as one of the men touched her face. He let his lizard like tongue emerge and stroke her jaw. _No one will hear you scream here_.

Struggling to move away, she felt that vile tongue lick the flesh of her neck before moving to cut the first string of her hamaka.

"I said get away," Kagome head butted the man as he came dangerously close to cutting the next string of her clothing.

Hissing, she saw the demon's eyes glow red as he grasped her about her neck.

_Stupid wench!_ She felt his hand constricting her throat. She struggled against the ropes on her wrists and feet, but they didn't loosen anymore than the grip at her neck.

Looking down into the demon's eyes, she felt for the first time in three years, true fear.

_Somebody . . . help me_

Suddenly, there was a constricting feeling that entered the clearing. Kagome saw the demons visibly tense as they turned to face the other end of the clearing.

The soft step of someone walking towards the clearing penetrated the silence. Kagome felt her breath catch as she saw the newcomer.

From the darkness, Sesshomaru emerged.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed the river from the lake down stream.

He had seen the demon's dying move as it tried to drag Kagome down to the depths of the lake with her. He had seen the demons in the lake start to attack the other demon, making her lose her grip on Kagome.

Her fragile human body was rushed down the stream by the powerful current. He had followed it until he picked up her scent at the banks of the river.

Her scent was strongest in this direction.

As he emerged from the forest into a clearing, he saw something that made his eyes flash red and his claws ache.

Three river demons were gathered around Kagome. One held her up in the air by the throat as was choking her. Her arms bound behind her back with her feet, her struggles were futile against a demon's grasp.

Suddenly, Kagome was falling down to the ground, and the demons we're before him all hissing him.

_Who are you!_

_What business do you have here?_

_Leave!_

"I have come for the girl. Let her go and I will not kill you." Sesshomaru said evenly. He glared daggers into the demons before him. They all hissed as he could smell their verdict.

"Very well," He held his claws before him before he snapped them out. "Die."

The demons hissed and lunged just before he struck them down with his whip.

When he opened his eyes, he saw their bloody remains heaped across the ground. He paid no attention though. Walking over to where Kagome's body had been dropped.

She was unconscious again, she lay face down on the ground. Sesshomaru reached forward and turned her over. He felt his heart grow cold at the sight.

Her body was bruised and she was bleeding profusely from her shoulder and her side now. He could smell she hadn't lost a lot of blood, but she would need to be cared for before she did.

Picking her up, her up he called for Jaken.

"Jaken!"

Suddenly, from the sky, he saw what he needed.

Jaken, along with Rin and Shippo came descending downward towards them on his two headed steed. He saw the kit's eyes widened before they became a mask of horror.

"Kagome! Is she okay? What happen to her!" His questions came in streams as the landed. Sesshomaru paid no attention to him as he mounted the dragon.

"Jaken, use the staff and take yourselves to the castle, I will meet you there shortly."

"Aye milord." Jaken held the staff up as he opened up a large portal.

"What! You're not going into that black thing are you!" Shippo cried as he cowered back.

"It's okay Shippo-kun. We pass through the portal all the time," Rin said happily. "Don't worry, we need to go home so Lord Sesshomaru can take care of Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru felt the boy look up at him with suspicious eyes as he sniffed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he recognized the familiar look on the boy's face.

Inuyasha always behaved in such away.

Not waiting around anymore, he urged the dragons forward as they entered the blackness.

It lasted only for a seconds before they arrived at the western mountain castle.

He heard the kit gasp as they descended towards the grounds of his father's palace that he had inherited as the ruler of the Western lands and skies.

He dismounted the horse as he felt Kagome shift. She moaned softly as he held her close.

"Jaken, alert the servants of our arrival. Rin, take care of the kit and make sure he is comfortable. I will take care of the Miko."

"Aye milord!" Jaken and Rin said in unison as they sped away, Rin dragging a protesting Shippo all the way.

Entering the main foyer of the castle, he heard several soft gasps as he knew his presences hadn't been expected.

"Sesshomaru-dono, we hadn't….forgive me Sesshomaru-dono…"

"Stop groveling, Talamen. I need you to take this girl and have her cleaned up." Sesshomaru said. Talamen, a lowly dog demon looked at the girl as his eyes widened. "When the servants are done bandaging her place her in my quarters. Go." He carefully handed Kagome over to his serving man and left for his room.

He knew Talamen wasn't the only one shocked at his sudden presence. He knew the demon had asserted his appearance, his words and his actions. Had the servant been sputtering like that before, he would have killed him with out a second thought. He didn't keep incompetent servants as his vassals or his slaves.

But for some reason, he didn't. The only thoughts in his mind were of the girl slowly dying in his arms. He knew the servants would take care of her. They would see to it that she is cared for and that his orders were carried out to there fullest extent.

Looking down, he saw his hands and the white sleeves of his kimono we're covered in blood.

Slowly, he removed his armor and changed his kimono for the same white.

For once, he didn't put his armor back on. He still though, carried Tenseiga with him.

* * *

"Where do you think they could have taken her?" Koga snapped.

The group and fought back to demons that had tried to kill them all. After hearing Sango's shout, they all came rushing out finishing the battle quickly.

Combing the lake over and over, there was no trace of Kagome.

Inuyasha and Koga had searched up and down stream before they came across a small patch of dirt with blood on it and Kagome's scent.

They followed the scent to a clearing where there were rotting demon caucuses all about and blood splattered everywhere.

The scent trail ended here but no sign of Kagome.

Inuyasha lifted a bit of dirt and sniffed, this blood wasn't Kagome's. Her scent was concentrated in one small spot where her blood had dripped and mixed with a new scent that had crossed across the clearing from a different path in the woods.

Inuyasha growled as he recognized the scent.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru," He snapped. "He did this. He has taken Kagome!"

"No, you don't think . . . he would never hurt Kagome." Sango snapped.

"Sango, you know better than I do that he has no heart! He has hated humans all his life. Why would he start to love one now?"

"You're being ridiculous, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would never hurt Kagome. He protects her and everything she cares for." Sango said.

"Then how do you explain his scent all over this clearing and with Kagome's and then having it suddenly vanishing? He must have taken her!"

"He is right, Sango," Miroku said, Sango glared at him but he held his hand up for patients. "Sesshomaru still is a full blooded demon. We have no way of knowing if he could hurt Kagome or not. It's still debatable."

"I say we go and find Sesshomaru's lair and ask him ourselves," Koga said. Inuyasha visibly tensed. "Any clue where he lives?"

"We know he took over as the ruler of the western lands when his father died. We know that much but where, we haven't the foggiest," Miroku said.

"I do," Inuyasha said quietly. All eyes turned to him as he hid his own.

"You do?"

"High in the mountains in was my dad's palace. He lived close to the sky for that is what he loved to most. I have been there once, only once to meet my brother." Inuyasha spoke though clench teeth.

"Then it's decided," Miroku said. "We will make for the mountains of the western land with Inuyasha leading the way." Koga echoed him in agreement as they all proceeded back to gather camp.

Inuyasha felt his rage tear at his gut. He knew the scum bag would show his true colors. How soon though was uncertain.

_If he so much as harmed a hair on her head I will kill the son of a bitch,_ Inuyasha thought as he clenched the dirt that held Kagome's scent tightly in his claw.

If Kagome was alive, he would make sure that his bastard of a half brother never set eyes on her again.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Wow that was almost scary! I knew he would come and save the day! Good old Sesshomaru!

Reader: You finally updated, took you long enough!.

DarkEyesBlinded: (Places story on table and hides) (Startes working on the next chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, some lucky person in Asia does!

Chapter Eleven: Fears

Kagome awoke to the soft sounds of birds outside the window. Slowly, she opened her eyes and shielded them from the brightness that seeped in front the window.

Suddenly she remembered the demons and sat up too quickly. She felt a spasm of pain in her shoulder and side before she realized where she was.

She was lying in a large bed piled with the softest down and the warmest of pelts. She looked about to see the room was mostly bear say for the decorations on the wall of drawings and a small pedestal with a water basin and metal polished until it shined that must have served as a mirror.

A mirror!

Careful not to anger her wounds again, she got up and quickly made her way to the metal object, not having seen her reflection in almost three years in a mirror.

Her hair was definitely longer; it seemed the hold more body than it used to. She looked thinner, but then that was what small meals gave you. Same brown blue eyes, same olive toned skin.

Yet she didn't recognize the clothing she wore. She was wrapped in a large white kimono with a red tie about her waste. She lowered the shoulder to see hers had been stitched tightly. She knew she would see the same for her side. Her faces held a few scars and scratches but that was to be expected. She didn't exactly live her old easy life in Tokyo anymore.

But still . . . she couldn't find it. The flaw in her face, or the feature that would make her utterly repulsive to Inuyasha to the point he would continue to think of her as Kikyo and not Kagome.

Nothing, say for her resemblance.

Pulling the kimono back she made her way to the large, circular window and looked out.

The garden view was breath taking. It was large with a small water fall and river that flowed easily to a small lake where in the middle was a gazebo and stepping stones leading to it. She could see the greenery that grew wild there along with the grove of cherry blossom trees that seemed in full bloom.

It took her breath away.

"Do you like it?"

She spun around quickly, but a spasm of pain almost made her fall to her knees. And she would, had it not been for the pale hands that shot from out of no where and steadied her.

"You shouldn't be moving," Sesshomaru said. "Get back to the bed and don't move until you are better."

"I can't stay in that bed all day," Kagome said. She felt her heart triple hammer as he held her shoulders.

He was a stunning sight still for her eyes. His long silver hair was still tied up and he wore his red and white kimono and hayori and carried Tenseiga, but his armor was missing.

Not giving her a change to complain, he picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

"Put me down!" Kagome snapped. Sesshomaru ignored it as he set her down.

"I have already gone through the trouble of bringing you here without alert others of my kind. Let yourself get better so you can be able to defend yourself when you leave this place." Kagome paused as she looked around.

"Where am I?"

"In the palace of the Great Lord of the western skies, my home" Kagome froze as she let what he had jus said sink in.

She was in his home.

Inuyasha's father's home

She looked around as she sat up.

"Where are my friends?" She asked.

"I left them behind to follow your trail. The water demon was unable to drag you down due to being attacked herself and you were caught by the current and carried down stream. I caught your scent again and killed the half demons that held you." Kagome froze as she heard his words.

"You . . . killed . . . half demons?" She asked softly.

"Yes." She looked into his face. His eyes were neutral, guarded if not a bit arrogant. She felt her heart sink as she thought of the men who held her captive.

"Why didn't you let them go?" She asked.

"They chose their fate when they tried to attack me. I mere disposed of them," Sesshomaru said. Kagome saw no ounce of remorse as he spoke of killing. She knew he was a killer. She had seen him kill time and time again. He had even tried to kill her at one time, but he had never succeeded.

Because Inuyasha was there

But she was here now, alone, with no one here to protect her.

Would he hurt her to?

Sesshomaru reached out to touch her cheek but she flinched.

"Why do you flinch from my touch?" He asked in the same even tone he had spoken in about killing. She met his eyes and knew hers betrayed her.

She was afraid of him.

"I have been alone with you before, lady miko, yet when you are here, in my home alone, you show fear. Why?" He lifted her chin so she could see the intensity that his words cared.

"I . . . don't know," She said. She took a breath to slow her racing heart. "You just speak of killing so calmly. I can't imagine how many people you have killed to make you so indifferent about it." She looked up at him as his eyes darkened.

"It a way of life, lady miko. People are always seeking death or seeking my death. I choose to live and if someone gets in my way, they die." She closed her eyes at the coldness of his words. "Are you afraid that I will hurt you?"

"Wouldn't you?" She kept her eyes down on her knees, he towered over her. "Inuyasha was right about one thing. You have always shown distaste and hatred for anything human. You hated me in the beginning, so wouldn't you hurt me?" She heard a small growl emit from above her. She looked up.

Sesshomaru's eyes had darkened to a reddish orange color and his expression was hard. Kagome sat frozen in fear as she felt like a mouse caught in the eyes of a cobra.

"If I had wanted to end your life, lady Miko, I would have done so long before." He snarled. Kagome jumped back but he grabbed both of her wrists and held her were she sat. "If I had wanted to hurt you I would have done so! Why now do you question if I want to hurt you now?" She felt his iron clad grip on her wrists as she met his livid gaze. She felt her cheeks go red as she looked down.

"I am just don't like the sound of someone killing a half demon." She said softly. At first his grip increases, she braces herself for a blow or the strike that would end her life.

But slowly, the iron shackles on her wrists loosens and she falls to sit on the bed. She looks up, confused/

He stood perfectly still, staring down at her with opaque gold eyes. At first she thought he just didn't care. But when she saw the small trembling of his lip and the subtlest change in his eyes she realized that she had hurt him.

He had seen right through her.

"You still care for Inuyasha," He asked nonchalantly, indifferently. His tone made her flinch.

"No," She said. "I just am worried about him."

"You worry about the man who would trade you for a dead counterpart?" She flinched at his blunt reference to Kikyo. "You would worry about the man who has caused you nothing but sorrow for years and has not once shown he cared until you decided to move on with your life?"

"He is still my friend, Sesshomaru," She said meeting his gaze. "I always care about my friends." She stood to try and gaze some head leverage, but was forced down by a small pain in her side.

Sesshomaru's hands on her shoulders were there to steady her again. "Rest and a servant will be up in a few hours with clothing for you and a hot meal." She looked up at him and felt her self trembling.

"Are you still afraid of me?" He asked.

"Afraid of what I want to ask." She said softly.

"Ask. I will either answer or not."

"Will you stay with me?"

The question caught him off guard. At first, the small widening of his eyes showed his shock but then his eyes smoothed over again as he composed himself.

"If that is what you wish." Kagome nodded once, feeling herself on knife's edge with nerves.

She didn't know _why_ she wanted to, but for once, she wanted to lie next to someone. She felt cold and wanted someone beside her.

She wanted Sesshomaru.

He leaned so close to her now. He was barely inches from her face. She felt heart beat race as she thoght he was going ti kiss her.  
But he didn't. Instead, he pulled away and nodded.  
Lying down, she felt him move to the other side of the bed as she moved to lean against him, leaning into his chest.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't be doing this. Never, once in his life had he lain like this with someone. Not even with lover, never had he truly just laid down like this. He never wanted to. It wasn't something he usually thought of doing.

Yet, when Kagome had asked, she had looked the way he felt. Afraid. She was afraid of his rejection and by all rights he should have. He didn't have time to be wasting lying in bed.

There was something foul coming from the eastern lands, he knew it would be a month or so before it reached his and came for him.

And he, Sesshomaru, Great Demon Lord of the west, the Demon prince, wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

Kagome curled up against his chest as she timidly placed herself in his embrace. For a moment, she reminded him of Rin. The girl did this on the nights when the cold was too much for her and she needed extra care.

But the difference between them was with Rin, he never thought anything of it. It was a human reaction to try and keep warm in the face of cold. With Kagome, it was more than that. It was as though, she was reaching out to him timidly, afraid of being hurt. She wanted to be next to him but she was afraid. She wanted to be with him.

With him.

She awoke something inside him. This protective urge to keep her safe. She was so breakable, yet he wanted to keep her from breaking. Touching her injuried shoulder he remembered her bleeding, that alone bright rage to the forefront, wanting to shred the demons again and again for hurting her so.

_Do you have something to protect, my son?_

As gently as he could, he pulled her close and leaned her closer, covering her with one of the fur pelts he had for this bed. She leaned against him and almost instantly fell asleep.  
As he watched her, there was something that changed in her expression. It was almost, serene. She looked so peaceful when she slept and so, fragile.  
Leaning his head down on hers, he let his mind drift.

* * *

"Aye, lad, that be the way."

"Thank you sir," Miroku said.

It was dawn and they had rented a room for them to stay the night. They had traveled for two days strait with no rest and everyone needed to rest before someone past out. Koga even complained saying his legs were going to fall off if he didn't stop.

But that morning, once again they were on hot pursuit.

"Inuyasha's not going to let up is he" Miroku asked. Sango looked at the half demon. He fastened Tetsusaiga to his hip as he waited for them.

"No, not until he has Kagome back in his arms," Sango sighed.

"He's gotta know by now it's too late," Koga said. "She chose Sesshomaru, we all know it."

"He doesn't nor does he want to believe." Miroku said. "He doesn't want to believe he lost his last link to Kikyo."

"Feh, stupid mutt," Koga said. As they began to walk again, Sango watched Inuyasha with sad eyes.

"No, stupid Kagome."

* * *

_Kagome, wait till I get a hold of you! _Inuyasha thought as he continued to walk ahead of the group. _I will make sure you're safe then, after I kill Sesshomaru, I will make you my wife, for sure this time._

As though mocking him, the wind blew towards west.


End file.
